Malec, after city of fallen angels
by NinjaKitten930
Summary: Jace is acting strange ever since the defeat of Lilith. But Alec has his hands full with a moody, sexy Warlock. Life has been hectic, but now his family has become more understanding to their relationship. How will things tie out with the young couple.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're saying Jace left you a note saying he was leaving?" Alec asked with an incredulous voice. The phone to his ear was silent until finally Clary's soft, unsure voice spoke up. "Yeah, it said he was just tired of fighting and worrying and he needed some time alone. He added that we shouldn't expect him home anytime soon."

Clary had sounded so worried. Alec understood how she felt; he'd once too often gotten a hernia from Jace's self-destructive actions. He had almost gotten used to it now, and he knew that Jace could take care of himself. In a soothing tone, Alec assured Clary, "Don't worry, very often Jace would disappear for a month. Everyone would be pissed when he got back, and he'd had a ton of studies to catch up on, but he always returned fine and in a great mood."

Alec heard Clary laugh on the phone. It was sharp, sounding almost like she was holding back a sob. "I wonder what it would be like to see Jace in a good mood," she thought. Alec, once again, couldn't help knowing how she felt.

"Alec! I need your help deciding on something!" A smooth, warm voice called from another room in the flat. Alec smiled slightly despite himself. "Sorry Clary, but I have to go. I'm super busy with, you know, stuff." Clary laughed again before saying her well-wishes and hanging up.

Smiling, Alec walked into the kitchen of the large flat. His first time being here had been during a huge, head-pounding party that hadn't ended all too well for them. Since then, however, Alec found himself spending more nights at the flat, then at the institute. Of course, perhaps that had to do with the tall, dark figure watching him with sparkling yellow eyes from the other side of the counter. Alec couldn't help feel his heart flip in his chest, and he felt himself blush slightly; how could he ever had troubled himself so much in thinking of Magnus spending his time with others when he had Magnus now. Smiling, Alec walked around the counter with deliberate slowness, watching Magnus's eyes darken with what Alec felt himself. Whatever Magnus had been holding was dropped, creating a loud clang that neither of them seemed to notice.

Magnus's lips quirked with a small smile as Alec stopped, his face inches from the warlock's. Today, he was as sparkled and gelled as usual, of course, that was most likely from the party they'd just finished throwing: Well, truly it was Magnus who threw it, Alec was just the co-host who spent most of the night stealing the host from his duties. Alec loved the sparkled up side of Magnus and how fun, dangerous, and unfamiliar he was, but he also adored seeing Magnus after a shower, his hair hanging long below his ears, and his bright yellow cat-eyes free of any make-up; that version of Magnus felt familiar, safe, and strong. Either way, he was Alec's.

"I seem to have forgotten my important decision; that was very inconsiderate of you," Magnus murmured, his eyes dark and filled with desire, sparking Alec's own feelings. They weren't even close to the same height, Magnus still stood a good four inches over Alec. Still this did not stop him in reaching up and twining his arms over Magnus's golden neck, pulling him closer. Their faces hung together, noses and foreheads touching, lips close enough for them to feel each other's breath. Alec could practically feel Magnus's urge to push closer, but he held him back for a moment, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Well then I suppose I should go, I wouldn't want to keep you distracted from more important things." Alec smiled, trying to turn away, but Magnus's hands moved to the sides of his face, holding him still. He held a dark smile as he kept Alec close, taking another step closer to Alec so their thighs were touching. Alec could feel the heat of the warlock's body against his and he closed his eyes fighting for control. He heard Magnus's laugh, noticing the slight waver to it, the slightest hint of a breathless desire.

Magnus's lips were against Alec's, but still they did not kiss. They were only close enough for the lips to touch, the sensation causing Alec to moan softly low in his throat. "What a fantastic idea," Alec looked up at Magnus, taking in the warlock's bright eyes as Alec tried to keep his breathing calm. "Why don't we both go…. to my room?"

The suggestion had Alec's eyes widening and he was about to pull himself closer Magnus, having given up keeping control, when suddenly Magnus was no longer there. He had vanished into thin air. 'Damn warlock,' Alec thought darkly as he turned toward the exit to the kitchen. He could hear soft music and saw a small petal floating in the air. Walking up to it, Alec caught it, watching as it dissolved in his fingers. A small puff of pink smoke lifted from the destroyed petals and became the shape of a pair of lips before disappearing in the air. Looking up, he saw a trail of floating petals leading to Magnus's room and his smile widened.

Half-running up the stairs, Alec reached the closed door that opened to Magnus's room. He felt no need to knock, opening the door slowly. The sound of music grew louder.

...

The room was empty.

...

'Where is that damn warlock?' Alec thought, his brow furrowed as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. The room was dark, dimly lit with a few candles smelling of the same petals that trailed to Magnus's room. Looking around, Alec was actually confused. "Where did you go?" he grumbled, feeling completely in "the mood" for something other than a game of hide-and-go-seek. Sitting on Magnus's mattress on the floor with a sigh, Alec crossed his arms as he looked around, annoyed.

"Well that didn't take very long for you to give up," Alec heard a voice ring out, the music cutting off, and he looked around expectantly. He heard a soft laugh before Magnus's disembodied voice explained, "You're going to have to find me if you want me to come out."

Alec rolled his eyes, but he couldn't fight off a smile as he rolled of the mattress and looked around. Magnus was always up for these games, but usually not when they were being so intimate. Alec figured Magnus was feeling exceptionally mean and cruel today. "Alright, but if I find you, no more teasing," Alec warned as he tiptoed across the room. He couldn't help feeling the air of excitement from the hunt that he always got-of course usually it was from hunting for demons. He opened the closet, but sighed as it turned out empty, he'd already known Magnus wouldn't make it that easy.

"Silly, silly boy," Magnus cooed, his voice coming from nowhere in particular. Alec looked around, searching behind the thick curtains that covered the black-stained windows; it was dark out, easily past midnight. The black sky was lit up from the lamp posts, covering shadows along the street. Turning around, Alec sighed, unsure where to look next. "You're not very imaginative," Magnus leered, causing Alec to furrow his brow.

Alec looked around, frustrated. "Alright, I give up!" Alec called, just like when they were children. Jace had always been the hardest to find. Alec couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jace; it wasn't the warm feelings toward his adoptive brother that caused the joy, but no longer being confused of who he loved, and no longer being hurt by someone who could never love him back. He knew all in his heart who he loved. '…If he'd ever show himself!'

Suddenly, hands covered over Alec's eyes. He grinned as he took in the smell of burnt matches that seemed to surround Magnus like cologne. Magnus allowed Alec to turn around, but kept his eyes covered. "I suppose you wouldn't have thought of checking that little hollow by the roof where Chairmen Meow always sulks?" Magnus asked, his voice low, Alec shivered in apprehension as he shook his head. "Well," Magnus continued, his hot breathe hitting Alec's bare neck and his head lolled back slightly. "Then I suppose deals off. It's fair game." At that, Magnus finally lifted his hands, but only to twine around Alec's neck, his hands clinging in his hair.

Alec blinked slightly in the almost complete dark, barely making out Magnus's features. Of course, he knew Magnus's yellow eyes and dark features as well as he knew his own light skin and blue eyes.

Unable to wait any longer, Alec pulled himself into Magnus, pushing his mouth against his with a desperate urge. All-too willing, Magnus pushed himself against Alec with even more force, pushing Alec back until he was pressed against the wall. Smiling against his lips, Magnus's hands trailed down to Alec's shirt with horrible slowness. He pulled up until Alec's shirt was gone over his head before moving closer, his skilled hands trailing down Alec's chest as their lips locked once again.

Alec couldn't help moaning slightly as the warlock's smooth hands traced the soft skin of his stomach. This only caused Magnus to smile again. Suddenly feeling confident, Alec pushed Magnus down so he fell onto the bed; the Warlock's eyes widened in surprise as Alec kneeled down. Magnus was half-sitting, propped up on his elbows, with Alec straddling him, and leaning down so their lips were an inch apart. "You seem to have grown some courage shadowhunter," Magnus murmured between panting breaths. Alec smiled before pulling Magnus's own sparkled shirt over his head; it was slightly difficult with the spiked up hair, but he got it off without too much trouble.

"Hmmm, quicker than most," Magnus mumbled against Alec's lips, a low chuckle in his throat. Alec leaned low so that their bodies touched, his scarred skin rubbing against Magnus's own smooth, copper-toned body. Magnus mumbled something else incoherent, no longer able to make words form out of his mouth through the moans of pleasure.

This wasn't like the few other people Alec had been with in his past. They were short flings-usually involving alcohol-where Alec's desperation and self-loathing caused rushed, almost pained movements as he battled his own mind. Now, however, Alec and Magnus moved slowly , passionately, the lust only growing with the time.

Magnus pulled away ever so slightly; his eyes were incredibly bright as he suddenly flipped with amazing speed. Alec found himself now lying on the bed, with Magnus staring down at him with a wicked gleam. He leaned low and Kissed Alec's neck; Alec gasped as Magnus bit him, his hands clenching into the sheets of the bed. Magnus continued to trail soft, sweet kisses down Alec's collarbone, then his chest while Alec squirmed underneath him, his eyes closed and a slow smile forming on his face.

Alec looked down to see Magnus staring up at him questioningly, Alec's zipper in teeth; the sight would have been amusing had Alec not been craving it so much. With a small answering nod from Alec (Who was unable to speak), Magnus pulled the zipper down, his hands running up and down Alec's legs as he pulled the boy's black jeans off. Never before had Alec shown so much to Magnus, but he wasn't scared, he was sure that he wanted to be with Magnus on another level.

Magnus finally pulled Alec's jeans off before sliding back up and kissing Alec passionately, his lips stronger, more urgent now. Alec reached down to the waistband of Magnus's pants, pulling at them slightly. Magnus smiled before snapping his fingers. The dark pants were suddenly pulled off of him. Alec made a noise of unhappiness and Magnus shook his head, now grinning. "Trust me; leather pants like these are not the easiest to get off in the heat of the moment."

Alec ignored the humour, unable to feel anything but desire as their naked skin touched. His legs were so smooth, and his body was covered in lean, hard muscle that Alec couldn't help but touch. He rubbed his hands up and down Magnus's chest, marvelling at his beauty. Only after, when he looked back up at Magnus, did he catch the second questioning look.

Alec knew what he was asking, and his stomach suddenly flipped. Yet, Alec felt no urge to stop him, or push him away as Magnus's hand pulled at the waistband of his boxers. He nodded breathlessly, and pulled Magnus close, kissing him with enough passion to light the flat on fire as they tumbled on the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Something soft rubbed against Alec's face and he wrinkled his nose as fur tickled it. Turning away, Alec grumbled sleepily before rolling away from the furry disruption. Of course, whatever it was, it refused to be ignored, and he felt it once again rub against his face.

Finally Alec opened his eyes to see Chairman Meow, Magnus's spoiled kitten. He pushed the cat away, who hissed before hopping off the bed.

Blinking blearily, Alec leaned back on his elbows, the blanket slipping off his bare chest. Memories from the night before flashed in Alec's slow mind and his face flushed with pleasure. Looking to the side of the bed, he was disappointed to see it unoccupied.

BZZZZZZZT!

Jumping, Alec looked to the bedside table to see his phone vibrating. Laughing at his own jumpiness, Alec grabbed his phone, read the name and opened the phone. "Hey Clary. You get news of Jace?"

"Hey Alec," she greeted him with a bright, cheery voice that instantly settled Alec's small nerves. He couldn't help but worry over Jace, even if he'd gone through as many of the boy's disappearances as mundanes would lose the remote. "Yeah Jace is back. He just said he wanted to be sure everything was ok with the clave about Sebastion." Alec caught the slightest shudder at Sebastions name which he himself felt. The boy was nothing but trouble, and knowing he wasn't fully dead yet was a constant itch in his mind. "He said that the clave wasn't sure quite yet what bond was still between him and Sebastion, or if it had been destroyed with the mark. I guess we will have to wait," she concluded with a sigh, obviously not happy about it.

Nodding slightly, Alec agreed before saying good bye and hanging up. There was nothing he could do about it; truly he should have still been on vacation. Sadly, though, Magnus thought it would be a good idea to stay around for a few days after the traumatic events that had recently unfolded. The dead demon-babies and dying half-humans were all big concerns of the clave, and as an active member, Alec had to stay around. Not only that, but as high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus also held responsibility if his services were needed.

And so, Alec found himself pulled back into the shadowhunter life all too soon. No, he wasn't complaining: Hunting was his life, and he would never change that; of course, that did not stop him from missing the relaxing, stress-free days of their trip.

"Why does that girl keep calling you? Should I be worried?" a voice suddenly spoke up, once again causing Alex to jump. Looking up, he caught the sight of the ancient warlock with a towel wrapped around his hair, and another around his waist. One hand rested on his hip as he stared at Alec with bare, narrowed eyes.

"How did you…. never mind." Alec knew there was no point asking how Magnus knew. He just… knew everything that went on around New York. He didn't become the high warlock for nothing.

So instead of questioning the warlock, Alec called Magnus over with a flick of his finger. Magnus, with an amused expression, walked over before sitting on the edge of his bed. Sitting up as well, Alec leaned closer to Magnus, smiling as he blinked through the sleepy weariness. "And," Magnus pointed out, sounding stern. "You made Chairman Meow Mad. I expect you to make it up to him."

Alec moved even closer, the blankets barely covering him. Magnus quite obviously noticed as his eyes flicked down.

"How about you worry about making him happy…." Alec breathed quietly. "And I make it up to you instead?" Magnus smiled slightly, his yellow eyes glowing.

"I suppose that's only fair," Magnus agreed, nodding slowly as he crawled closer, closing the gap between them. As their lips touched, melding together, Alec caught the bright flashes of Magnus's magic as it jumped from his fingers. Alec loved the sharp and small, burning sensation of Magnus's magic snapping across his skin. A low moan escaped in Alec's throat as he felt Magnus's practiced hands running down his back. He heard Magnus chuckle lightly and Alec-never one to be outdone-pulled away only to move his lips to the warlock's collarbone and bite gently down on his skin. Alec was awarded by the sight of Magnus's eyes rolling back as he shuddered slightly against him. "You little monster," he breathed out as he pulled away, staring into Alec's eyes with narrowed eyes of his own, despite how they sparkled with amusement. He kissed Alec's nose delicately, causing the shadowhunter to break into a grin. "But I can't help but love you anyways," Magnus added.

Smiling, Alec pushed Magnus away. "If we don't stop now," Alec explained as sat back, head leaning against the wall. "Then I'll never get up."

Laughing, Magnus stood, turning toward his closet. As he picked out what he would wear for the day, he didn't seem to worry about keeping the towel tied around his waist. Alec caught sight of his toned, golden ass before he disappeared into the large closet. While Magnus was busy, Alec also got up and walked to his own dresser. It was about an eighth the size of Magnus's. He grabbed a pair of worn jeans and pulled them on as well as a faded, dark blue sweater. Spotting a piece of string sticking out, Alec yanked at it, ripping open a small hole in the sweater. "Damn.." Alec muttered, not that he really cared all too much.

A small whine sounded behind Alec and he turned around, a questioning expression on his face. Magnus was staring at the hole in his sweater, a pained expression on his face. "You're not going to keep that on, are you?" he asked, his voice choked up. Magnus himself was wearing tight, black jeans with chains looping down from the pockets, and a tight leopard print muscle-shirt. "I mean the sweater is bad enough! But I refuse to be seen with someone wearing a holy sweater!"

Magnus crossed his arms and walked back into his closet. Blinking through the confusion, Alec listened as Magnus seemed to rustle through his closet. Though it looked fairly small, Magnus had charmed it to be the biggest walk in closet ever seen. So it would make sense that finding anything would be difficult.

Finally Magnus exited the closet, closing the door behind him. Alec was instantly weary when he caught the site of clothing in Magnus's hands.

"Now it's no muscle shirt, so don't worry," Magnus told Alec cautiously, acting like someone approaching a frightened animal. "Here," he handed the shirt to Alec, who took it gingerly. With a sigh, Alec pulled his sweater off, Magnus instantly making it vanish with a flick of his fingers. Pulling the shirt on, Alec winced slightly when he felt the material cling to his skin instead of covering and hiding it.

Magnus looked close to tears as Alec looked into a mirror, cringing slightly. He was wearing some sort of plaid, long sleeve, button-up shirt. It was a thin material and fit his body tighter than anything else he'd ever worn (not that that was saying much).

"Wow! You actually have a body under those sweaters!" Magnus gushed jokingly, causing Alec to swat him away, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah and you've seen it before," he noted, of course that had been with no sweater… or anything.

Automatically growing serious-or pretending to be-Magnus asked worriedly, "How am I going to keep you to myself? I'll need a bat to keep the crazy men and women from you"

Smiling, Alec moved closer to him. "And you don't need to worry about even one of them." Leaving Magnus with a smile, Alec walked out of the room, still feeling strange in the shirt, but trying to ignore it.

Walking into the kitchen, Alec couldn't smile. Every morning Alec woke in the same room, and walked down to the same kitchen, but it still took his breathe away when he actually thought about how his life had ended up with him living in the high warlock's flat, having parties and sleeping in the same bed as him. The thought made a blush rise to his cheeks.

Grabbing the frying pan, Alec put it on the stove, grabbing some eggs and stirring them in a bowl, yawning away the last drags of sleepiness.

When Alec lived in the institute, he and his siblings never had to cook; either there was food waiting for them, or they ordered out (the latter more often). Now that he lived with Magnus, they ate out more often, though it wasn't Chinese take-out, or pizza. No, Magnus seemed fixated with fancy restaurants with ridiculously small portions. Either that or Magnus made finished dishes appear in the flat, which always worried Alec.

So for once, Alec decided to actually cook something. And with his depressingly small food know-how, eggs would have to do.

After pouring the eggs into the heated frying pan, Alec pushed two pieces of toast into the toasted and open the freezer, looking for something else to put on their plates.

After scouring for a few good minutes, Alec found a package of bacon. After closing the door and putting the bacon on the counter, Alec turned to see smoke lifting from the forgotten scrambled eggs. Swearing, Alec grabbing the spatula and stabbed at the burning egg stuck onto the bottom of the frying pan. After a few minutes of cursing and scraping, Alec had split up the bit of eggs he'd managed to save onto two plates. He began laying down strips of bacon onto the frying pan, then spread jam on the two pieces of toast.

The bacon was quite the process as it spat at him whenever he tried to flip them. Finally, after cooking the bacon as well as he could manage, he put them on both of the plates.

Finally, Alec walked back into Magnus's bedroom, having trouble holding the plates with the burns on his arms from the bacon. He was met with a make-up'd and hair gelled Magnus as he grabbed one of the plates, a huge grin on his face.

"You don't need to act, it doesn't look that great," Alec said miserably as he scratched his arm with his free hands, wincing from the burns.

Magnus sat on the bed, looking like the embodiment of happiness. "Are you kidding me? I have never seen a more amazingly delicious meal, baby," he said truthfully, gently pulling Alec down with him.

Alec smiled, scooping up a forkful of eggs. They were surprisingly good when one considered how little he could scrape from the congealed mess on the bottom of the frying pan. As Alec was getting into his bacon, his phone began buzzing. As much as he wanted to ignore it, Alec reached over Magnus, who gasped as he noticed the burns on Alec's skin. Pushing the phone to his ear, Alec's calm demeanour instantly tensed when he heard Isabella's breathless call, "Alec! Oh thank god you actually answered!"

Alec had to push the phone against his shoulder to keep it at his ear as Magnus inspected his arms. "What are you talking about Isabelle? What's going on?" Alec asked, worried if he would like what he would hear.

There was a slight pause and murmuring before Isabelle finally replied. "Mom and that new institute trainer-dude went on some easy call; it was just a few rogue bloodsuckers uptown, but they haven't gotten back yet."

Sighing, Alec rolled his eyes. "Izzy, I think you're overreacting. How often have we ever been back when we were supposed to."

"They left nine days ago…"

Alec's eyes widened and he sat erect, "I'll be right there," was all that he replied before hanging up. Looking down, Alec realized that Magnus had healed his arms without him even noticing and that he was now looking up at Alec with a bored expression. "They're interrupting breakfast now?"

Alec didn't reply as he stood up, grabbing his coat and pulling on his shadowhunter gear. Most of Alec's dresser was filled with knives, holy blades, and all sorts of fun things. Alec filled his belt loops and pockets before leaving the room. He was completely single-minded on where his mom would be.

As Alec was pulling his boots on, he was met with an annoyed looking Magnus. "No, that's fine; I didn't want to hear what was going on. And of COURSE I didn't want a goodbye kiss."

At first Alec didn't reply, he only narrowed his eyes when he turned to Magnus as he opened the door. "It's my mom," was all he said before walking out the door, heading toward the institute.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note-__ Sorry this took so long everyone! Been super busy! Also, I realize that this isn't as much of a Malec, but I'm also making this realistis to the story line as best as I can, and Alec won't be spending every second of every day making out with Magnus, so bear with me! _

_Please, Please review! This is my first Malec, so I would love to know how I'm doing! thanks, and here ya go!_

_GO!_

* * *

><p>"Alec! We were wondering if you'd ever get here!" Isabelle called breathlessly as Alec reached the institute. Jace was standing beside her, and they both looked ready for battle, although Jace looked unusually cold and expressionless.<p>

His voice steady and serious, Alec ignored her greeting, instead getting to the reason of the meeting. "Are you both ready to leave?"

"Yes, yes. Of course! I have a taxi coming to take us to where Mom is… or should be, at least." Isabella explained as the taxi pulled up. The three piled into the back.

The trip was silent until finally they reached the destination. After quickly paying the driver, Isabelle followed the two as they faced a dark forest.

Instead of the forest, Alec was focussing on Jace and his stone cold demeanour. Something was obviously wrong with him. Hanging back, Alec watched Jace walk ahead, and he grabbed Isabelle's shoulder, whispering to her, "Is there something wrong with him?" Alec motioned toward Jace.

Looking at him for a second, Isabelle turned back to Alec and shrugged, shaking her head before catching up with Jace. Sighing, Alec followed. '_There's a reason I'm his Parabati, I suppose,' _Alec thought to himself as they entered the forest.

"You'd think mom wouldn't go this down in the dumps," Isabelle noted, her nose wrinkled. The three were standing in the trees, staring at a small, dilapidated, barn-like building with its windows broken in.

Rolling his eyes, Alec walked up to the door, knocking on it and calling loudly, "I am Alec Lightwood, a member of the clave, and I demand interest!" He paused for a second, ignoring Isabelle's snickering.

Turning back to the two, he shrugged before opening the door. "That's weird," he whispered as he walked through the door and into the darkness of the barn.

"You know, this is really weird…I'm getting a bad vibe," Isabelle pointed out, hugging her elbows as she followed the two boys.

"Chicken," Jace muttered, looking meaner than his usual sarcastic self; Alec watched him with narrow eyes. Jace walked up to the door and grabbed the knob, shaking it. When it didn't open, Isabelle muttered, "Well there's a shocker."

Ignoring Isabelle completely, Jace took a step back before kicking the door with blinding speed; Alec always had found it fascinating how smoothly and quickly he moved. However not that the secret had finally been spilled about Jace and Clary's angel blood, it almost relieved Alec to know that he wasn't naturally that good.

Sighing, Alec followed as Jace took a few steps into the dark room, his witchlight burning brightly as he help it up high. Isabelle followed behind, her whip trailing behind her, a serious expression on her face.

The place was silent.

"It makes sense!" Jace shouted as Isabelle glared at him. The two had been going at it for about twenty minutes now. The group had searched the building for about two hours, finding absolutely nothing even in the area around it. Jace had suggested they would make more ground splitting up, while Isabelle argued that that was the quickest way to get everyone killed.

Alec himself had been leaning against a musty cabinet, watching the two with an annoyed expression. His few attempts to interfere were useless and ignored.

Eventually, Jace and Isabelle came to a compromise that Isabelle would go with Alec, and Jace-according to Isabelle-would get to die a horrible death by himself. As Jace stalked off, Alec and Isabelle began searching the outside of the building.

As the two searched, Alec broke the silence by asking, "How have you not noticed something wrong with Jace?"

Isabelle, obviously surprised from the sudden question, paused for a moment. Eventually, she replied, "Actually, Ive started noticing it more and more since you've pointed it out, I was just hoping that he was just having a bad day..." Isabelle trailed off, her expression disturbed.

Alec shook his head. "I don't know what it could have been," he noted as he kicked an old tire over. "The Silent Brothers looked over him after that whole Lilith thing…," he paused for a moment before pointing out, "they said that he was fine."

Isabelle nodded before continuing her search, though she seemed distracted. "I don't know, after Sebastion up and disappearing for the _second_ time, I'm just going to be on my guard."

Alec couldn't help but agree.

Eventually, Isabelle and Alec had to admit defeat and they returned to the old building. Jace, who was supposed to have been giving the house another once-over, was nowhere to be seen. Isabelle immediately started assuming the worst. "He's dead! The bloodsuckers have got him! Just like mom!" She had begun to sound frantic.

"He's got to be here somewhere, he probably just went to look for us," Alec replied, attempting to soothe her sister.

Eventually though, as the two continued searching, Alec himself was beginning to worry. He really was _gone_.

Isabelle, of course, was becoming progressively worse and worse as they continued searching for a familiar face. Her voice was getting higher and her words were less and less audible. She almost screamed at Alec when he suggested them going back to the institute.

"But maybe he's already there, because he gave up a while ago. I mean, we were out there for a long time." Alec pushed past his own worry, not letting it show in his voice.

It took a while to convince Isabelle, but eventually they left the forest, and travelled back to the institute. Alec's pulse was jumping as they rode in the elevator. When they got off, Church was waiting for them. Alec narrowed his eyes at the cat; he had never liked it. "Where's Jace, you silly thing?" he asked, his impatience at an end from Isabelle's frantic worries.

The cat blinked a lazy eye toward him before getting up and walking toward the library. Alec and Isabelle followed with hurried steps, their breaths held.

Alec opened the door and ran in, his eyes opening as he saw not only Jace, but his mother too. Isabelle stopped behind Alec, her eyes equally as wide, and her mouth open.

"What's going on here?" Isabelle asked, her voice rising several octaves.

Flinching, Alec took a step forward, his face a mask of confusion. "Jace, when did you get here? And when did mom get here?" He had absolutely no idea what was happening.

Jace watched him with a mixture of boredom and borderline cruelty. "Well I found mom quite a while ago, I just figured I'd take her home now, since she had to be tired." His voice irked on Alec's nerves as his anger snapped.

"And you didn't think to get us first? Or send a message? Or SOMETHING?"

Alec's mom herself seemed confused. "Jace, you said that Alec and Isabelle were on a separate mission." Her voice was stern, demanding for the truth. Jace, however, seemed bored of the conversation and, without a glance at anyone, left the room with a smirk on his face.

Isabelle, Alec saw, looked murderous. She turned to follow Jace, most likely to scratch his eyes out, but Alec stopped her. He turned to his mom and asked, "What happened to you?" He knew that there were more pressing matters than Jace's bad attitude.

Alec's mom, however, still seemed half confused, half angry form Jace's behaviour, and it took her awhile to concentrate enough to answer Alec. She explained that she had underestimated how many of the vampires there would be. Though she had managed to kill all of the ones in the building, one snuck in from the outside and tied her up. However, she had managed to wound it enough that it wouldn't be able to attack her without regenerating. She explained that she had heard them all arrive and search the building, but that she had been gagged and couldn't yell loud enough for them to hear.

Eventually, however, she was found, but it was only Jace. When she asked where her other children were, Jace had explained that they had been called away on another mission, due to there being no one else in the institute.

"And what about our new institute trainer?" Isabelle had asked; her expression was still darkened with anger from Jace's actions. Alec himself felt the same, though he hid it well.

Alec's mom's expression saddened as she replied, "he died protecting me from one of the bloodsuckers." Alec knew not to pry anymore and he pushed his sister out of the room so that their mother could rest. He also kept Isabelle from tracking Jace down and giving him a piece of her mind. In response to Isabelle's questioning and clearly mutinous expression, he explained, "It would be better if he came to us, instead of us having to beat the answer out of him. And it's not like we'd get the truthful one anyways." Alec knew how Jace acted, perhaps better than anyone else, and he knew that Jace did not do very well when backed into a corner.

Huffing a sigh in defeat, Isabelle receded to her room to clean and get ready for a date with Simon. Alec couldn't believe that she was still dating him after the whole Maia incident, but he also figured that Isabelle had done that same thing to enough men, that perhaps she was more forgiving. The memory made Alec wonder how he would fair if he found out that Magnus wasn't being loyal to him, and he threw the thought away. For one, he knew that it would never happen, and two, it depressed him to think of a life where he had to turn away from the one person he had ever loved.

Despite the whole of the shadowhunter community not accepting his relationship-or sexuality- and his own parent's trouble of being supportive, he knew that a life without Magnus, was a life he didn't want to live.

All of these thoughts made Alec miss the flamboyant Warlock and he left the institute, leaving worries of Jace and his sister's relationship behind.

It took Alec awhile to get to Magnus's; he'd decided to stop by downtown and toured for a while, checking in shops. He had the urge to get Magnus something nice, though he found it difficult to get anything meaningful when he could just magic it into his hand.

Eventually, he found himself in a small jewellery shop run by an old Chinese woman. She was sweet, her expression not changing the slightest when Alec explained that he wanted a gift for his boyfriend, except to brighten into a warm smile.

The woman flipped through catalogues with him and Alec was becoming increasingly frustrated. As one who disliked shopping almost more than that time Magnus had put makeup on him, he was becoming more and more agitated as the minutes turned to hours.

As he was about ready to give up, however, Alec 's gaze stopped on a necklace. The band was a thick black string, simple and strong. Hanging from it was a coiling sphere of silver. The woman noticed Alec's interest and explained that the sphere could hold a stone of his choice. He was directed to a shelf filled with stones and little captions that explained what they were for.

Alec's eyes passed over purple stones of fertility, orange stones of strength, and red stones of love. His eyes seemed to pass over most without much interest until they stopped on a dark blue stone with sky blue markings. The caption read that it magnified a person's inner magic and would protect them when they were in harm. Smiling, Alec grabbed the stone and pushed it through the silver coils until it fit inside. The sphere was just big enough to hold it, without being too big that it rattled when shook. Alec smiled as he held the necklace up to the woman.

The woman quickly made the transaction before handing it back to Alec. When she smiled at him before he left, it held a sense of knowledge beyond that of most mundanes, and Alec frowned slightly as he left the store.; however he shrugged it off as he stared at the necklace, marveling as the stone's edges spread the sun's light in sparkling rays.

Eventually Alec reached Magnus's flat (or their flat, but it was still weird to think of that), and he unlocked the door, walking in and pulling his boots off.

"Magnus," Alec called.

The house was silent.

"Magnus! I know your upset, but I was worried about my mom. She's ok, in case you were wondering." Alec felt ridiculous shouting through the flat. He walked slowly through the hallway before reaching the living room. From it, Alec could see an empty kitchen, and equally empty office-type room. Sighing, Alec walked toward the bedroom, unable to think of anywhere else.

When Alec reached the bedroom, he was relieved to see Magnus sitting on the bed, book in hand, and eyes down. He walked up to the bed, and smiled at him.

He was ignored.

Sighing, Alec cleared his throat. This seemed to catch Magnus's attention and he looked up, "Alec dear! You're back! And you're mom's ok!" He set the book down and stood up, catching Alec in a tight hug. "You had me worried," he pouted as he pulled away.

Alec sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. But I was really worried, and I kind get in a mood when it's time to actually be a shadowhunter." He shrugged before adding, "Part of the job."

Magnus nodded. "Yes, well I've accepted that a while ago. Of course," His face brightened, his eyes glinting mischievously. "It's a lot easier to accept when I'm being showered with gifts." Alec looked down and only just noticed that his hand was empty. Looking up, he saw the black cord wrapped around Magnus's neck, the stone resting above his chest, sending shards of light around. Magnus dropped a glittering wink at Alec before leaning in closer. "Thank you, by the way, it's gorgeous. Reminds me of your eyes."

Before Alec even had a chance to blush, Magnus had closed the gap between them, and the blush arrived about four times as bad. He gripped Magnus's waist and Magnus wrapped his arms around him, smiling against his lips.

Alec pulled away slightly to breath and Magnus trailed kisses down his neck. He reached Alec's sensitive area and bit down gently, causing Alec's legs to go weak. "Remind me to bring you more gifts," Alec joked breathlessly as Magnus rose to meet his eyes.

"Honey, you get me rain or shine."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note- Thanks so much to Kiyori-chan for the many great reviews! You rock! And also thanks to Patricia Sage for the great review. I hope this is what you were hoping for!  
>I wrote this chapter while listening to Tokio Hotel, the greatest band ever! I know most people will groan when I say this, but I definitely believe that Bill Kaulitz would make a great Magnus! He's just so gorgeous! … Sorry for the long Note. <em>

_OOOH! I always forget the disclaimer, so here we go: I do not own the character's, plot, or book series Mortal Instruments, that would be Cassandra Clare (Lucky duck!) _

_Ok… now begin!_

* * *

><p>Soft warm lips pressed against Alec's and he smiled against the warlock's, opening his lips slightly to grant the older man entrance. He moaned low in his throat as Magnus's hand trailed down his chest, his eyes fluttering shut as his hand continued trailing <em>down.<em> "Oh, Magnus," he murmured before closing eyes.

Opening them once again, Alec was suddenly thrown back into reality; a depressing reality where there was no Magnus beside him. "Just a dream," he mumbled darkly, feeling both embarrassed and depressed. "Magnus?" Alec called out, expecting a call from the either the bathroom where he was getting ready, or the kitchen where he would be preparing coffee. There was no response.

Sliding out of the bed, Alec stretched, his hands raised high above his head as a yawn coursed through him. Stifling the following yawn, Alec slowly shuffled out of the bedroom, his feet turning icy cold from the wooden floor. "I need slippers," Alec noted numbly, his mind still groggy from sleep.

"Magnus?" Alec called again, his voice drawling out in a slight whine; he wanted his warlock, and he was tired of him disappearing every morning. "Come on out!" He was again met with no response.

Reaching the kitchen, Alec grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, taking a long swig from the pot itself before putting it back; a little _extra_ boost never hurt anyone! As he leaned on the counter, Alec only finally noticed the slip of paper. Alec wasn't sure whether it had been the soft, crinkling nose when his finger touched it's smooth surface, the sweet smell of rose petals that seemed to envelope it, or the fact that it was a bright pink color, impossible to ignore. Alec couldn't help but find the resemblance to Magnus himself.

'_Alec,' _the noted read. _'I apologize for leaving early, but I figured if I had my clients taken care of earlier, then the sooner I get you to myself. Please hold out, I should not be long.'_

_Love you always,_

_-The warlock_

Smiling fondly, Alec dropped the paper back down before rethinking it and folding it into his jeans. These jeans were still unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable to Alec; of course, when Magnus had gotten access of Alec's complete wardrobe, he had… well, gotten rid of _it all_. Magnus had then proceeded to refill his closet with more stylish choices that he deemed fit to have Alec wear. Alec himself missed his old jeans, these had less room.

Eventually, Alec decided to go to the institute; despite having moved out of the building, Alec still knew when the days off were, and when training would be. He knew that today would be a day off for him, Jace, and Isabelle, so Alec decided to take the time to watch Jace, and try to find out what was going with him.

The air outside was chilly, and he clung to his button-up, dark blue shirt; Alec felt a twinge of regret as he gripped his elbows, unable to keep the icy wind from puncturing the thin fabric. "I miss my sweaters," Alec muttered, though he'd never say it to Magnus's face.

"Hey Alec, where's Warlock?" Isabelle asked as the elevator clanged to a stop and Alec walked out, into the institute. Isabelle had always found it easy to joke about Alec's relationship, even when he was still in complete and total denial. Of course, knowing Izzy, that would have just made the playing all the more fun.

Alec shrugged in response, not really committing to any specific answer. Alec didn't know where Magnus was, or who his client was… Or even what they were doing business on. Realization hit Alec that he still barely seemed to know anything of his boyfriend. Of course, how would one begin? When a story spanned about 8oo years, not many felt up to a three day-long story.

Shaking the thought away, Alec asked his sister, "Where's Jace?" He watched as Isabelle's expression darkened and he raised an eyebrow, worry spreading through him. "What's going on Izzy?" Without answering him, Isabelle grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him through the institute halls. They passed door after door, taking turns left and right until eventually Alec recognized where they were going: Jace's room. "Isabelle please! What's wrong?" Still, Alec was ignored until Isabelle reached Jace's room. The door was slightly open, which worried Alec; Jace liked his privacy.

As Alec walked inside, a breeze stung his cheeks and he looked up to see Jace's window was open. "The idiot must be trying to get himself sick," Alec thought as he walked into the empty bedroom. "Well Izzy? Where's Jace?" Alec was unsure why Isabelle would drag him over her just to see an empty-"What's that?" Alec asked as his train of thought was interrupted by the sight of a piece of paper sitting atop his bed; it was easy to see anything that didn't belong in Jace's room, for it was bare of anything other than the necessities and as clean as a hospital room.

Alec reached toward the note and picked it up, his breathe hitched in anticipation as he quickly scanned the letter. '_Alec, Isabelle, I've decided that I am in need of walk. I will be back soon, do not come looking for me.' _Shrugging, Alec asked his sister, "What's the problem?"

"Alec, he left yesterday," she sounded worried, but also grudging, as if she wasn't all too concerned about if he was hurt or not. Alec sighed and patted his sister's cheek, "And how often has Jace gone on walks that last two, maybe even three days?" He shrugged, smiling crookedly to ease his sister's worries. "He's been acting really different lately, so maybe he's just figuring some stuff out. We just have to be happy that he isn't going to be hearing about missions while he's gone, or else he'd be trying to kill himself like he always is." Isabelle's eyes softened slightly and she nodded, though he couldn't help but feel the same stubborn concern for Jace; it was bound to be there, but Alec was sure that Jace was just blowing off steam like he usually did. "Just call me if he comes around again, ok? I still have to talk to him."

After Isabelle nodded again, he decided to take his sister out for dinner. Though Alec desperately wanted to return to flat in hope that Magnus was home, he didn't want to leave Isabelle alone in the institute; their mother was out with five other clave members and they were searching out the rest of the vampires; Alec had begged his mother to take more people when she'd told them she was going out alone and eventually, despite her superiority, she agreed and made the call.

* * *

><p>"I think that we should stop worrying about rogue Vampires and fights between the Faeries! We need to focus all of our attention on finding Sebastion!" Isabelle pointed out before stabbing a piece of apple pie.<p>

Alec had gone over this many times with Isabelle, but he did understand her concern. "Isabelle, there is stuff being done, but you're too young to be a part of it," he explained patiently. "I have been to the meetings Izzy, and trust me; they're doing all they can." He leant back, finished with his dessert. "The only reason why I'm still here is because there aren't enough people at the institute. I mean, the only adults are mom and I with dad in Idris." He shrugged nonchalantly. _'Or maybe it's because they don't trust a gay shadowhunter who's with a Warlock_' Alec's thought noted spitefully, causing Alec to wince. He looked up to see Isabelle watching him closely and he smiled slightly, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"We should probably go back, I'm sure mom has to be back by now, and maybe Jace.

As it turned out, Maryse had returned, bloodied and bruised, but with a face full of victory. Obviously they had gotten the rest of the vampires.

Alec stayed until their mother had returned after a long shower. Isabelle and her had been planning to have a shopping trip to pass the time, and Alec found that the perfect time to leave. Despite Isabelle's begging and his mother's guilt-tripping that they spent no time, there was no way he would go shopping with two girls.

Alec waved the two away before walking back to the flat, sighing tiredly. He wasn't sure why, but it had felt like a long day already, and he was desperately hoping that things would be more pleasant back at home.

He was sorely disappointed.

* * *

><p>"Magnus?" Alec called as he opened the door. No answer, and Alec instantly deflated. "He can't be too much longer," he muttered to himself as he kicked his boots off and walked through the hallway.<p>

Alec was instantly stopped when he reached the living room, however, by the sight of a golden-haired boy standing in the middle of his living room. "Ummm Jace, how'd you get in here?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Jace turned toward him, his face blank as if he didn't quite believe that it was Alec there. His mouth slowly quirked into a smile, though his eyes turned mean and Alec felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck. "Jace?" he asked while stepping slowly toward him. "How did you even get in here?" The door had been locked, so how could he have gotten in?

Jace continued to smile with that mean expression on his face until his expression again flattened to frighteningly blank. "Why are you here?" Jace asked, instead of answering Alec's many questions. Alec wasn't sure how to answer this, and he froze, confused by how Jace was acting; this wasn't his usual 'I'm feeling angry so I'm going to be mean to everyone' or any of his other usual moods. No, this just didn't feel like Alec's _parabatai_. "I mean, do you actually think that Magnus cares about you?"

Alec frowned at Jace, his confusion only increasing. Yes, Jace had been cruel to Alec before, but never had he been so angry toward Alec that he would mention his relationship with the Warlock; no, Jace had always said how happy he was that Alec had him. Something was obviously wrong with Jace. "Jace, what's wrong?"

A laugh devoid of humour left Jace before returning to that evil grin. "There's nothing wrong with _me_. I'm not a fag," Jace spat at Alec, causing him to wince. Not even the disapproving Shadowhunters had ever voiced their opinions of Alec's sexuality. Though his father had a taken a long time to finally accept his relationship, he had never told Alec to his face that he thought that Alec was wrong for being who he was.

"Jace, what happened to you?" Alec again asked; he was having trouble keeping his expression neutral and the anger from his voice. But no, he wouldn't start shouting at Jace if something terrible had happened; Jace had always been weird at dealing with things. "Is it Clary?" Alec figured that it might just be jealousy of some sort; perhaps they'd fought and he was angry to see Alec's relationship going to well.

Jace quick ran up to Alec, too quick for Alec to even react, and he pushed Alec against the wall. "You're no shadowhunter anymore! You can pretend, but no one wants you there when all they can think of is the fact that you're fucking a guy." Jace snarled as he spoke. Alec didn't even recognize him, and his control broke as he pushed Jace back. "Oh, because they really supported you when you were all for being with Clary despite her being your sister?" Alec immediately regretted saying it, and he apologized, "I'm sorry Jace, I shouldn't have-"

"Oh, trust me. I've heard the things that Isabelle says behind your back, and oh god Maryse!" Jace didn't seem at all affected by Alec's words, where usually his eyes would fill with pain. "She doesn't even consider you her son anymore." Jace's eyes flashed unpleasantly and he barked a laugh of dark humour.

"What are you laughing about?" Alec asked through clenched teeth. He wasn't even sure how to feel; Alec couldn't be angry, for he knew that Jace wasn't acting like himself, but he couldn't keep the fury back for long by Jace's words. That was, until Jace's next words; "You're entire life is worth laughing about, Alec!"

Alec's control slipped there and he leapt toward Jace; Despite the fact that Jace likely could have dodged Alec's attack, Alec hit him, and Jace was sent to the ground but he was… _laughing_. Jace stood slowly, eyes alight with amusement. Alec pulled back and punched him, hitting his jaw with enormous force and sent Jace back to the ground. Despite the already blooming bruise on the side of his face, Jace was still laughing.

Alec snarled in anger and pulled his arm back for another punch, but his arm was held back from behind him. Disordered, Alec looked back to see Magnus holding his arm back, a look of utter confusion on his own face. "Dear?" Magnus asked, looking unsure. "What's going on?"

Alec turned back toward Jace, but saw nothing. He looked around and saw an open window, cursing slightly. Turning back to Magnus, Alec sighed, crumbling into the Warlock. Now that Alec's fury had begun receding, he felt tears push against his eyes and he blinked them away as Magnus held him. "Jace is acting different," Alec finally answered Magnus, pulling away to look into the Warlock's unique eyes.

A small smile lifted Magnus's lips as he asked, "And I suppose that is a good enough reason to begin beating him up?" Magnus's eyes darkened for a moment and he asked seriously, "What did he say to you."

Shaking his head, Alec's only reply was, "You don't want to hear about it." Of course, it was Jace he was more worried about; it Magnus knew what Jace had said, he would have gone shadowhunter-hunting.

Sighing, Magnus ran a hand through his gelled up spikes, but conceded defeat. "Alright, I suppose I'll just have to assume that you beat him up enough for the both of us." Magnus kissed Alec lightly on the cheek, obviously unsure how Alec was feeling at the moment, and whether he would want any form of intimacy. "Are you hungry?"

Alec shook his head, smiling up at the Warlock and resting his head against the tall man's chest. "No, me and Izzy ate before she and mom went shopping." Alec heard Magnus's joking gasp and he added with a smile, "Sorry, didn't think of inviting you."

"Well I believe I'm mad at you now," Alec heard Magnus say. Though Alec had believed his boyfriend had been joking, Magnus's voice truly sounded angry, and he looked up worriedly. "Wow, you've obviously been through quite the ordeal if you actually thought I was serious," Magnus pointed out when he caught Alec's worried expression. He smiled and kissed the boy's nose before adding, "How about we watch some movies to relax?"

Alec nodded slowly and they walked into the bedroom. While Magnus picked out a movie, Alec dropped into the bed, gave a worn-out sigh. Before he nestled in with Magnus, he sent Isabelle a quick text; **"Be careful of Jace, he's seriously messed up right now."** Without awaiting a reply, he turned the phone off to keep himself from being interrupted, and climbed into Magnus's arms, snuggling up to him. A soft smile instantly lifted his lips and he looked up at Magnus.

Magnus's face was relaxed, but he also seemed to hold some concern in his eyes as he watched the T.V. and Alec asked, "What's wrong?"

Looking down at Alec, Magnus smiled, though it still didn't reach his eyes. "You," he answered simply. "You seem really torn about whatever Jace said to you," Magnus's expression darkened at the mention of Jace. "And if he hurt you that badly, I swear on you shadowhunter's angel that I will kill him." Alec caught no joking in Magnus's voice and he reached up and pressed his lips to the Warlock's, instantly softening his expression. "Of course… I could always get to that later," he mumbled before kissing Alec back with more intensity.

Alec felt arms wrap around his waist and he wrapped his own around Magnus's neck. Their embrace turned from soft and sweet to passionate as Alec's fingers tangled into Magnus's spiked-up hair. Magnus's lips left Alec's only to kiss down his neck, and he moaned low in his throat.

Despite Alec's pleasure and the eternal love for the Warlock embracing him, Alec couldn't help but hear Jace's words running through his mind. _"I've heard the things that Isabelle says behind your back" _Magnus's lips returned to Alec`s but he was having trouble kissing back. "_You're no shadowhunter anymore! You can pretend, but no one wants you there."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note Thanks again for all the reviews! Yes last chapter was purely inspiration from my great reviwers! So take that as a hint that Reviews mean quicker, better posts! _

_I've done nothing today, so you guys get another chapter today! Don't expect this all the time though! _

_Disclaimed: I own nothing, that's all Cassandra Clare. _

_And begin!_

* * *

><p>"Honey, this is your favorite movie, yet you don't even seem to care," Magnus complained as Alec, who had previously been staring off into space with his thoughts, looked up at the Warlock. "See what I mean? I know that Jace is an asshole, but it's not going to help you to worry about it." Magnus sighed as Alec looked away, and Alec felt the warlock's slim, ring-laden fingers tilt his head up. "Why don't we do something fun?" Magnus asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.<p>

As Magnus's hand snaked down Alec's leg, Alec couldn't help but smile. Though he was still fully clothed, Alec was hyper-sensitive to Magnus's touch, and he shivered lightly. And yet, there was a nagging part in Alec's mind that kept him from pursuing their embrace.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. Magnus's eyes were drooped slightly and his reply was a soft "hm?" as he leaned forward for a kiss, his eyes filled with a passionate longing that Alec felt himself. He wanted so much to concede defeat and melt in Magnus's arms, but he couldn't ignore the thoughts jumbling around in his head.

At Alec's unresponsiveness, Magnus opened his eyes, watching Alec with concern. Alec was instantly embarrassed and worried, as he had always had trouble explaining his feelings; he felt as though Magnus would act as Jace had throughout their life, laughing and shrugging his worries off. But no, this was Magnus, not Jace. Swallowing up his fear, Alec asked Magnus timidly, "Where were you today?"

Magnus began laughing and Alec snapped at him, "What's so funny?" Eventually Magnus sobered and he touched Alec's face with gentle hands, his expression full of warmth and amusement. "You don't have to be scared to ask me what I've been up to. And don't worry," he added with a wink. "It won't have anything to do with strip clubs, or faery orgies; in case that's what you're so worried about."

Alec felt humiliated, especially because this had been such an issue with him throughout their relationship; Alec just never felt brave enough to voice it. "It's not that Magnus," Alec argued, instantly capturing Magnus's complete attention. "I'm just tired of never knowing where you are, who you're with…. Or who you have been with." Alec knew that he was opening up an old wound; he wasn't going to act like before, though. When Camille first had Alec thinking about both Magnus's past and their future together, he couldn't help but freak out. Throughout Luke's engagement party he had been plagued with assumptions and also guilt for making Magnus angry, but he had been so disappointed and frustrated. After the ordeal with Lilith, when Magnus had been so sweet to him, he had felt better, but Alec couldn't help when the thoughts returned.

Magnus sighed, he looked almost sad, but also patient to Alec's worries. "Alec, darling, I don't know how to tell this to you in a way that won't hurt, so I'll just come out with it." Magnus's fingers that had remained on Alec's face while he talked, continued caressing his cheek, while the other hand combed through Alec's hair soothingly. "I have lived a long life, and been with many people. But that is of any relationship that there will be people before, and you can never assume that there will not be people after. Think of Izzy," Magnus smiled softly. "She's been with a lot of people, if she falls in love, and a man breaks her heart, do you think she will then live out her years completely alone?" Magnus seemed to have difficulty explaining this to Alec, and Alec felt himself become more and more defeated. "I love you so much, Alec, more than you could imagine; but I cannot change the past. I have been in love before, and I have always felt the stab and pain of loss; but the different people in my life wanted me to move on, as hard as it was for them, and for me."

Magnus's eyes closed and his eyebrows scrunched in frustration. "And yet, when I think of falling in love after you, it tears my heart and makes tears jump to my eyes." It was true, Alec could tell that Magnus's eyes had become glossy. "You damn boy," he murmured, though there was no anger in his voice, only affection. "I haven't cried in hundreds of years, and yet I know that if I were to lose you, I wouldn't be able to continue." Alec couldn't imagine seeing Magnus cry; Magnus was the strong one. It was strange enough to see a Magnus who loved and spoke softly and sweetly, buy a Magnus who cried?

"I've never seen you cry," Alec pointed out, unsure what to make of it.

"And I don't, Alec, that's the point. My many years have hardened me, and many of my lover's deaths were merely a blink in my life, a point of mild discomfort. Yes, my dear Alec, I have been in love before, but now that I have you, it feels as though those I had never _truly_ been in love." Magnus seemed captured with emotion as he bent down to set his forehead against Alec's, he was breathing deeper than usual, as if he'd just finished running. Alec lifted his hand to Magnus's chest, and he felt Magnus's heart beating quickly. "Paris, France, with a warlock who loved a vampire," Magnus said suddenly, breaking into the sweet silence.

Looking up, Alec blinked in confusion. Paris? What? "What are you talking about Mag-"

"You wanted to know where I was, and who I was with, didn't you?" Magnus asked with an amused smile on his face. "It was very tragic, I had to help him fake his death so they could run away together without being followed." Alec frowned as he imagined a werewolf and vampire in an embrace that didn't involve claws and ripping flesh, and he could only think of Simon and Maia, though they had never been closer than a short kiss here and there.

"Two years ago, I would have laughed at the werewolf, and told him to give it up, and be a good little puppy dog," Magnus stated, interrupting Alec's dark thoughts. Alec watched as Magnus looked down at him, his lips lifted in a crooked smile. "And yet, now, I wish them the best of luck."

Alec thought for a moment before adding, "I still don't really see it happe-" Alec was cut off by a gasp of surprise as Magnus pressed his lips forcefully to Alec's. His arms closed around Alec's thin frame, and Alec closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of the warlock's touch to envelope him. He felt the bed move as Magnus shifted, keeping their lips together, ending up crouched overtop of Alec. His elbows held him up as his hands ran through Alec's hair. Alec felt Magnus pull on his hair and he gasped lightly, which allowed Magnus sudden entrance to his mouth, not that Alec minded.

Alec broke off the kiss, needing air. He laughed breathlessly and corrected, "you know, I think they will be just fine!" Magnus smiled softly, before capturing his lips once more. Alec tugged at Magnus's shirt, and pulled it up. He frowned as Magnus's spiked up hair proved difficult to pull a tight shirt over. Eventually, though, he got it off and Magnus laughed. "I'm not even going to get mad at you for wrecking my hair." They connected again and Alec's hands explored Magnus's smooth, caramel body. Despite Magnus looking fairly thin, lean muscle was concealed under his flawless skin. Alec gripped his waist and pulled Magnus lower so that their jeans touched, and he leaned up in anticipation.

Magnus pulled away to kiss down Alec's chest, leaving red marks as Alec moaned softly, his toes curling in pleasure. However, Magnus leaned back up, kissing Alec once more, before sitting up. "I hate to say it, but we cannot remain in bed all day, and the day's only begun. I want to go out, Alec. We never go out," Magnus pouted. Alec blinked through the cloud of pleasure and looked up at Magnus with confusion, "How do you just turn that off so fast?" he sat up slowly, feeling groggy.

Magnus's teeth flashed with a grin as he leaned closer to Alec until their chests were touching, Magnus's bear one to Alec's as he attempted to control his breathing. "Practice, honey. But believe me, I want you so much right now," he purred, leaning close enough that they could kiss, yet he remained just out of reach. "But I really don't want to be in bed all day. I don't want you getting flabby." After a wink, Magnus mad a quick getaway to the bathroom, just missing Alec's thrown pillow.

Sighing, Alec got out of bed, ruffling his hair. Looking in the mirror, he noticed the blush to his cheeks, and the light in his eyes. He remembered back when his eyes held no happiness or love, a time when he thought of himself as disgusting and wrong. No matter what Jace said, or the entire world, he loved Magnus, and he would never hide it again.

* * *

><p>"Alec, please?" Magnus begged once again, though it was pointless; there was just no way.<p>

"Magnus! No," Alec frowned at his boyfriend as Magnus proceeded to fall onto his knees and begin grovelling. "Please Alec! Please, please please please please!"

Alec felt his determination slip, and he himself half-begged, "Please Magnus, don't."

Knowing that he was close to victory, Magnus amped up his voice until others began looking over. "Please my dearest Alec! I will forever be your servant if you do this one little thing for me," Magnus promised. Alec's expression was still unsure, and Magnus added, "I will never ask you for another thing ever again!" Even though Alec knew that this was an empty promise, he knew that he couldn't convince Magnus out of it so, skipping the headache, Alec conceded defeat. Magnus sprang up in joy and hugged Alec hard before grabbing his hand and pulling Alec forward.

Around New York, slowly more and more decorations were going up. Pumpkins sat atop stairs and cobwebs hung from windows. Kids were getting their costumes ready, and parents were getting ready giant bowls of candy.

And of course, Magnus had to find the one haunted house that was up while the two had been on a _previously_ relaxing walk. When they reached the entrance, Alec rolled his eyes at the blow up vampire. "Magnus, if I do this, you have to _promise_ me that we aren't going trick-or-treating," Alec countered. Magnus hadn't voiced his opinions about the Halloween traditions previously, but Alec didn't want to end up going door to door with a warlock. Magnus smiled innocently before answering, "Of course not, we are having a kick ass party!" Alec's groan caused Magnus to laugh as he paid for the tickets and pulled Alec into the house.

As Alec walked through the hallway, the darkness almost enveloping, he couldn't help but notice large, moving spiders on the walls, and shivered. Magnus gripped Alec's arms and whispered jokingly, "Alec, I scared!"

As it turned out, Magnus had not been joking. Though Alec was creeped out by spiders, he found the haunted house boring and extremely inaccurate. He saw a vampire and could only notice that his eyes were burning a bright red, which was, of course, not true. Then there was a supposed demon with fangs and bright eyes and fangs, it looked more like a cartoon than anything Alec had faced.

Magnus, however, jumped and shrieked at almost everything that popped out; whether a werewolf snarled behind him, an arm grabbed at his leather pants, or a mummy short toward him, Magnus almost ended up huddled behind Alec. Alec ended up much more entertained by Magnus's reactions than anything in the actual house.

As they left, Magnus was paler than usual, and his eyes were wide as he straightened out from crouching behind Alec. A grin spread across Alec's lips and he stated, "You know what, that was fun. Hey, why don't we go again?"

Magnus hit Alec, his eyes narrowing. "You know what, ? that was my first haunted house, and I'm not idiotic enough to go down dark, creepy-crawly infested hallways. That's what I have clients for!" Through Magnus's rant, Alec's grin merely grew.

The two left to continue their walk, though Magnus insisted that they return before it grew to dark.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note __Thanks to all who have reviewed, it means so much to me to hear how people feel about it, and even just to know that there are people out there reading it!  
>I do realize that last chapter had a bit of fluff in it, but I figure that Alec and Magnus's relationship isn't all seriousness or lovin', there's gotta be some fun there too!<em>

_So yeah, please review, read, and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Get him! Don't let him get away!" A man shouted as Alec ran. <em>

_A group of shadowhunters were chasing him, their seraph blades out and eyes filled with anger, hate, and disgust. Alec turned from the street in New York, into an alley. Sadly, just like the many movies, he had ended up in a dead end. Alec turned to run back, but the mob had already began closing the alleyway off. The men and woman were shouted and cheering as they caught Alec's frightened expression. The group closed Alec off, and three people took a step forward; _Isabelle, Maryse, and Robert. It had been a long time since Alec had seen his father, and the look of repulsion_ cut Alec's heart in two, almost as much as his crying mother. _

"_Why couldn't you have just hidden this like the others. You could have married a pretty woman, and had beautiful children to pass our name down! But no," Robert spat, glaring at Alec through narrowed eyes. "You had to be a fag with that damned warlock." _

"_Magnus is not just a warlock!" Alec shouted back at his father. "Magnus, please! Where are you?" He called out, and was met with a rumbling laugh from the crowd. Jace suddenly walked out from the crowd, holding a shadowed object. As he walked through the dank alleyway, he threw the object at Alec's feet. When Alec looked down, he was met with repulsion, confusion, pain, hatred, and desolation as Magnus's head rolled past his feet. _

"_Why Alec? You could have been normal!" Isabelle shouted before consoling their mother. _

"_Kill him," Robert commanded. Jace seemed all-too willing as his seraph blade flashed and Alec, weaponless and defenseless, merely closed his eyes, and waited for the end-_

"Alec! Wake-up!" a voice called as Alec felt his shoulders being shook. Slowly, he opened his eyes, frustrated to feel tears pressing behind them. "Alec, darling! You were calling my name and thrashing around," Magnus pointed out, his expression full of worry and affection. "You nearly punched me in the face, but that's ok. I'll forgive you if you tell me what happened."

Alec, not wanting to go through the dream again, merely shrugged and answered half-heartedly, "Just a bad dream." Magnus, though looking disappointed, seemed to know better than to ask, and he merely pulled Alec closer. Their shirtless bodies touched as Magnus's arms wrapped around Alec, instantly warming him and making the nightmare disappear.

"I love you Magnus," Alec said, as if reassuring himself. Magnus pulled away to watch him with apprehensive eyes as he replied, "Honey, I love you to, but you're worrying me."

Alec, sighing, squeezed his eyes shut. "I just wanted you to know that I've gone through all this to be with you, and I'll never leave you." He opened his eyes to see Magnus's eyes softening to affectionate love, a small smile lifting his lips and dancing in his eyes. "Well I'll make sure to never let you get away if you change your mind," he replied, joking half-heartedly. "But seriously, I realize how much you've given up for me, and don't ever think I do not recognize that. Every day I can't believe the things you went through for little old me."

Smiling, Alec sat up, jumping out of the bed. "I've gotta go to the institute, there's a meeting there about the recent rise in rogue bloodsu-er vampires," Alec corrected. It was sometimes hard for Alec to remember he wasn't talking with a fellow shadowhunter, but a Warlock, who was as much a downworlder as a vampire.

"Don't worry Alec dear, I hate the little fanged bastards as much as you shadowhunters," Magnus assured Alec before leaving the bedroom behind Alec. "Not that I care enough about them to have you leave me," Magnus added. When Alec looked back, he caught the sight of a pouting warlock, and he smiled softly. "Magnu-"

"No!" Magnus sighed dramatically, cutting Alec off. "I understand. Leave me! You have more important things to tend to!"

Laughing lightly while shaking his head, Alec leaned forward for a brief kiss before walking out of the flat. No, Alec was most definitely not looking forward to possibly seeing Jace, but he was at least happy that the golden-haired devil wouldn't be at the meeting.  
>Sighing, Alec kicked at a rock on the sidewalk, his mood progressively darkening the closer he got to the institute.<p>

* * *

><p>"So? Did you guys talk about Sebastion?" Isabelle asked the second that Alec left the library after the meeting. She really wouldn't give up.<p>

Shaking his head, Alec shrugged. "We have been searching for him, and that's all we can do right now. Right now, we are worrying about rising bloodsuckers, because it's something that we can actually take care of." Seeing Isabelle's stubborn frustration, Alec laughing, mussing up his sister's hair, despite her complaints. "We'd rather deal with them than sit on our asses with nothing to do but worry."

Sighing, Isabelle conceded defeat before changing the subject. "So when's Magnus's party tonight?" This subject instantly brightened Isabelle's demeanour as her eyes brightened with excitement; Alec's mood, however, darkened and he sighed, narrowing his eyes at his sister. "How do you know he's through a party anyways?"

Alec's question was met with a derisive snort from Isabelle. "please! As if I even have to ask if the most flamboyant Warlock I've ever met who threw a party _for his cat_! Isn't going to throw one for Halloween!" Isabelle smiled confidently, knowing that she had won already, and Alec slumped lower. "It'll be at ten," Alec finally answered, teeth clenched. "If you don't wear a costume, Magnus has the right to dress you up in whatever he wants," he warned. This had been a worry to Alec ever since Magnus had brought up the party; Alec needed to find a costume, and fast!

Obviously understanding Alec's dilemma, Isabelle's eyes softened. "Don't got a costume, huh? Well, I've got mine," just as Alec was going to snap at his sister to stop gloating, she added, "But I'd be happy to go with you to find something. There's gotta be _something_ despite being last minute. Of course, knowing Magnus, it had better be fabulous!"

* * *

><p>It had been over an hour and a half of walking in circles in the damned mall, and Alec was nowhere closer to finding a costume. Isabelle seemed to be having the time of her life as she forced Alec try on this and that, but to no avail.<p>

"Izzy, can we please just give up? I'm not going to find anything!" Alec begged as Isabelle picked through the rows and rows _and rows_ of costumes. It surprised Alec to see how many people were also shopping last minute; the store was packed.

However, Isabelle refused to give up, and she moved onto the next rack of costumes, picking out ones for Alec to try on. Eyeing her picks, Alec immediately put the _"Cavement_" costume back with a slightly nauseous feeling. Who in hell would wear a leopard print speedo and giant club? _'Magnus probably would,'_ Alec thought to himself ruefully.

Eventually Isabelle had Alec back in the change room and he first tried on a 'Warrior costume.' Feeling like an idiot, and getting a thumbs down from Isabelle, Alec returned. Next came a '_Sexy Priest_' costume that Alec refused to leave the change room in.

Finally, Alec had the last costume on and he walked out of the room. Isabelle's eyes brightened and she jumped up, clapping her hands. "And we have a winner!"

Relieved that the shopping was over, Alec quickly pulled the costume off, and met with Isabelle, who was grinning mischievously. Alec was instantly cautious. "You know, we aren't done." Alec's heart sank from his sister's words. "Oh no, we still need accessories!"

After another hour wasted in the mall, Alec left with a bag full of crap that he found absolutely pointless to where for one night only.

"Alright Alec! Come on out!" Isabelle called. Self-consciously, Alec walked down the stairs, his boots thumping as he walked down. Alec felt weighed down by the many layers that made up his costume.

Looking up, Alec sighed as Isabelle made him turn around in circles, inspecting every angle. "Very _naughty_," Isabelle approved, winking before running up the stairs. Alec yelled at Isabelle's retreating form, "That's a really weird thing to say to your brother Izzy!"

Sighing, Alec looked in his reflection from the metal elevator, instantly missing his dark sweaters. A bandana wrapped around Alec's head, a pattern of skulls. Topped on it was a "jack sparrow styled" pirates hat. Alec's eyes were lined with eyeliner and a bit of mascara (but no one needs to find that out). A puffy white shirt was covered under a rough looking vest synched with a looped belt with a sword hanging from it. Tight, _really tight_, leather pants clung to Alec's legs and disappeared in the high, black pirate boots. All in all, Alec had to admit it was kind badass, but that didn't keep him from feeling weird; as if a spotlight were centered on him.

Alec looked up at the sound of Isabelle returned from upstairs. Isabelle's hair hung in thick, glossy curtains, topped with a hat with a ghost symbol. She wore an extremely _short_ jumper with buckles and the same ghost symbol on the left breast pocket. The shirt was unbuttoned for a low cut. Isabelle topped the look off with perilously high, black stiletto boots. "What_ are _you?" Alec asked, his older brother mode kicking in.

Sticking her tongue out at Alec, Isabelle answered superiorly, "I am a ghostbuster." She bounded off and Alec saw on her back was a small Vacuum-looking device. He couldn't help but snort at the show's obscenity. "As if a demon could be swept up in a vacuum," Alec laughed to himself, waiting for his sister to return after adding a few finishing touches to her make-up. "Come on Izzy! It's already 10:27!" Alec didn't want to keep Magnus waiting.

"Oh come on Alec," Isabelle complained when she returned. "It's always best to be fashionably late." Isabelle's mood darkened as they left the institute, walking toward Magnus's flat. "I just wish Jace were coming."

Alec both felt his sister's guilt for not having Jace with them, but also relief that he had left that morning for "_errands_" He couldn't help but a terrible brother, and worse _parabatai_. He didn't even want to be near Jace anymore, not after their last encounter.

* * *

><p>After Alec opened the door with his key, the two walked in. When they reached Magnus's door, they opened it and were met with pounding music and bright lights. The living room had once again been turned into a dance floor, and there was a mass of moving bodies as they danced-grinded-together. Isabelle kissed her brother on the cheek before running into the mob, swaying with the music.<p>

Sighing, Alec ignored his brotherly instincts, and continued watching the scene. He could see Clary and Simon off on a couch. Simon was dressed as some sort of anime creature. He was yellow, with pointed ears and tail, and red circles on his cheeks. "What the hell is that?" Alec muttered in confusion. Clary, however, Alec recognized; she was dressed as one of the fey. Her hair was braided with green vines, blue flowers setting off of her red hair. Alec knew that Jace wouldn't have been impressed if he saw her costume. However, it seemed that Simon was consoling Clary of something, and Alec had a feeling Jace was the culprit.  
>Before Alec could worry about Jace any longer, he heard a deep purr behind him. "You're late." Alec jumped and turned around and was met with the deep blue eyes. Alec had been sure he'd recognized the voice, but…<p>

No, it was Magnus, but he had contacts in. He was wearing leather pants hung precariously low on his hips, a black shirt that showed a strip of golden, flawless skin, and a leather jacket rolled up at the sleeves. Black marks twisted on his skin, and he wore thick boots. A belt wrapped around Magnus's thin hips, filled with glowing blades and different unique weapons that Alec immediately recognized. "You're a_ shadowhunter_?"

Magnus grinned, his perfect teeth flashing in the bright lights. "Why yes, and I believe I might have to punish you, you pirates never do follow the law," Magnus's murmured, his eyes sparkling with desire.

"You're costume has some flaws, though," Alec pointed out. He couldn't help but notice the few things with the costume that might not be completely true. "For instance, seraph blades only light up when evoked with an angels name, and our-" Alec was instantly stopped mid-ramble when Magnus pressed his lips to his. Alec wasn't sure whether Magnus was in the mood, or just wanted to shut the boy up; either way, he took the hint.

"Now how about you stop bashing the costume I put a lot of effort into, and let's dance instead?" Magnus suggested, pulling Alec toward the dance floor. A slow song came on as they reached the others, and Alec swallowed nervously; he had never been much of a dancer.

Magnus, obviously sensing the shadowhunter's discomfort, slid his hands down to the boy's waist, swaying slowly with the music. Alec wrapped his arms around the Warlock's neck, playing with his gelled up hair. "You make a pretty hot shadowhunter," Alec pointed out with a smile." Magnus grinned, pulling the boy closer until their lips met.

The kiss quickly escalated as Magnus's tongue entered Alec's mouth, sending sensations down his spine. "mmm Magnus," Alec moaned low in his throat as the Warlock's one hand lowered, while the other rubbed his back. Alec gripped Magnus's hair, pressing their lips even tighter. Magnus smiled against the boy's lips, murmuring, "Happy Halloween, Alec dear."

And it really was. Alec couldn't help but find dressing up fun now; before Magnus, Alec had been hiding behind a costume every day of his life, the costume of someone he believed his parents would be proud of, someone who would be accepted, maybe even respected, by all shadowhunters. But no, after shedding the covering and just being who he was, Alec felt freer than ever before knowing that he could be with who he loved, and not care about any more disguises.

"Happy Halloween Magnus."

* * *

><p><em><span>And a happy Halloween to you all! Be safe, and eat lots of candy! <span>_

_Please review! I am losing inspiration, and reviews will return it to me!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here ya go guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy, and having inspiration problems! I think I might be ending this story with the next chapter, for I've kinda gone as far as I can with it. However, that does not mean that I am done writing Malecs! Most deifnitely not!_

_So I will try to make the next chapter amazing, but that will most likely be the end of my first Malec! I'd rather end it now while it's still ezxciting, then continue on until no one wants to hear it! __

_So yeah, I own nothing, and I need some reviews! Seriously!_

_Ok, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Alec dear, I refuse to let you go to bed," Magnus stated, his expression stern, one hand on his hip. Alec sighed, turning toward the Warlock. "I'm not helping you take the decorations down Magnus, it was your choice to have the damn party," Alec was tired, and Alec got grumpy when he was tired.<p>

Magnus, raising his eyebrows, snapped his fingers. All around Alec objects were flying around, some disappearing, while others-like the furniture-appeared out of no where, adjusting themselves to the previous arrangement. Under Alec's feet the Halloween rug flew forward, rolling itself up, and disappearing. Alec, having quite literally been swept off his feet, landed on the ground with a loud thump. Wincing, he looked up at the Warlock, frowning.

"Now dear, what makes you think that I wanted you to stay up to clean? I would never make you do that." Magnus grabbed Alec's hands, pulling him up. However, without letting Alec go, he grabbed the shadowhunter by the waist and lifted Alec up. Eyes widening, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck while wrapping his legs around the Warlock's waist for support. "Magnus," Alec hissed. "Let me down!"

Smiling mischievously, Magnus shook his head as he began walking into the bedroom. The blankets had been thrown around the room, many things out of place-not that Magnus was tidy, but it was organized clutter. Sighing, Magnus set Alec down, surveying his room. "You know, this is all your fault," Magnus pointed out, glaring at the shadowhunter.

"My Fault?" Alec asked incredulously.

"Yes, if you hadn't distracted me so, I would have realized that those naughty downworlders had gone into _MY -_er, sorry-_OUR_ bedroom." Magnus crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. "They've gone and destroyed my organizing system," Magnus fretted.

Laughing, Alec pointed out, "Magnus, you don't have an organizing system." It was true, most of Magnus's clothed were either on the ground in the ridiculously huge closet, or lying around the bedroom. Jars of sparkling glitter littered the cabinet tops-well every top, leaving a slight sheen wherever they sat. Alec raised an eyebrow before walking up to him. Alec grabbed the Warlock's hands softly, pulling the in as the Warlock's attention instantly switched from the disorganized-not-so-organized room, to Alec's face. "Take the contacts out," Alec requested, frowning slightly. "I want to see your eyes."

Alec barely heard the snap as the Warlock's eyes changed from the deep blue to his Yellow-Green cat slits. What had once thrown Alec off, making him uncomfortable, had begun something that he saw every time he closed his eyes; Magnus's gorgeously unique eyes. "There we go," he murmured before Magnus pulled him close. Alec's eyes dropped shut as his hand gripped Magnus's hair. Alec felt Magnus bite his bottom lip ever so softly and he smiled against Magnus's lips, leaning closer. "You know, I'm not so tired anymore," Alec pointed out lightly as he kissed Magnus's neck.  
>Though Alec's head was in the crook of Magnus's shoulder, he heard the smile in the Warlock's voice. "Well Shadowhunter, that is good to hear for you have got a long time to go before bed time."<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Jace is in the Silent City?" Alec asked through the phone, his eyes wide. This sounded a bit too much like the time when Isabelle, Alec, and Clary had all snuck into the silent city because Jace had gotten himself <em>locked up<em> for mouthing off to the Inquisitor. They had entered the city immediately feeling like something wrong, and the day had merely gone downhill from there; at least, until Magnus had arrived, just Alec had asked. He didn`t actually think that Magnus would have come, due to how distant and cold he had been to the Warlock, pushing him away, yet wanting him to fight for Alec.

Sighing, Alec listened to the other end of the call, his eyes widening slightly with every high-pitched word that Isabelle said. "Hold on, hold on, Wait!" Alec pleaded, his head beginning to pound from confusion. Isabelle repeated her story; Jace had been walking around when he'd been met with one of the Silent Brothers. He had told Jace that he needed to examine him, but Jace ran. He _ran from the Silent Brothers!_ "What an idiot," Alec muttered while Isabelle recounted the tale. He hadn't gotten far, of course, when another silent brother appeared and everything went black. Jace had awoken in a silent city cell, and one of the silent brothers had told him that the curse had never been fully removed.

Alec remembered the night clearly; the room of demon babies, the dying woman loyal to the end, and Jace and Clary explaining how Lilith had appeared and what she wanted. Alec shivered whenever Jace explained that he had become bound to Sebastion through a life debt to the darkness. It had been then that Alec had learned that Jace been more than merely wounded that night by the lake. No, Clary had made the angel _Raziel_ bring Jace back.

Yet, after the horrific night had been over, Jace ran down from the top of the hotel, breathless. He had explained that the body was gone. The shadowhunters-including Alec-had ran up to find that Jace had been right. The glass coffin was shattered, water soaking the ground. Sebastion was nowhere to be seen. The missing body had become the silent brother's main priority, and they had never checked Jace's chest where the cut curse had been made.

But, Isabelle was explaining over the phone, apparently the cut had healed itself, and he had once again become controlled, but this time by Sebastion himself. The Silent brother's had locked Jace up, unsure of what to do with him for the time being while they convened.

"I knew that something was wrong with Jace~" Alec pointed out with a hint of superiority in his voice. He couldn't help it. Alec had known that something was wrong ever when his sister hadn't; the parks of being one's _parabatai_; of course, Alec found it more of a curse when Jace was involved.

"Oh shut up Alec, listen I've gotta go meet Simon, but I figured you'd want to know where Jace has been for the past while." Isabelle's words made Alec instantly guilt-ridden; he had, on the contrary, silently celebrated whenever he didn't see the golden-haired boy. "Yeah, right," Alec mumbled as Isabelle hung up.

Well, the silent brother's would be busy with Jace, and Alec knew that he would not be allowed to see his brother. The other shadowhunters would continue as they always did, but Alec was sure that Clary would be taking a leave of absence-most likely to beat at the doors of the Silent City until someone let her in; Clary had not lived the shadowhunter life long enough to except the inevitability of death, or the art of distracting one's self with other problems if one could not be immediately solved. These were things that all Shadowhunter's had engraved into their hearts; this was made obvious when, later, Alec had arrived to find the Institute much the same as always; there was a slightly tense air in the kitchen over meals, and Isabelle seemed fairly worried, but training went on as usual, even though Isabelle would be alone with the new trainer, for Alec would be in a clave meeting.

Alec knew that Isabelle wanted to become an adult as soon as possible; she wanted to attend the meetings, make decision, and be known as an important part in shadowhunter society; however Alec did not want the added worry of knowing that Isabelle, as well as Jace, would be being put into even more dangerous situations, and would had more responsibility heaved onto their shoulders. Of course, who was Alec to talk as a barely-adult shadowhunter?

* * *

><p>"Magnus, I'm home!" Alec called, feeling slightly foolish, but he also flushed with pleasure at the ability to greet Magnus at <em>their<em> home whenever he wished to.

"Oh! Alec dear," Magnus exclaimed as he ran from the kitchen. Magnus engulfed Alec in a hug before pulling away, his eyes tight with worry. "I heard about Jace, are you alright?" Alec didn't bother ask how Alec had found out, instead, he answered a soft, "yes."

Nodding seriously, Magnus added with a apologetic expression. "Well try to cheer yourself up, because I must go. The clave needs my help with some things, and I've just got a few clients to take care of before I can return to you." Magnus smiled down at the shadowhunter. Alec was surprised at first, but he realized very quickly into their relationship that he enjoyed having Magnus taller than him.

"Oh, alright," Alec muttered, his shoulders slumping forward; he had been looking forward to a day with Magnus, but a High Warlock had duties. "But come back soon, alright?" Alec requested, kissing his boyfriend before he walked out the door.

Sighing, Alec sat on the couch, turning the T.V. on. Alec had never been interested in watching television, and he quickly grew bored so, retreating to the bedroom, he found a book and sat on the bed. It was just any old book lying around that he'd been reading before, but it was enough to keep him busy for an hour and a half before the words began running together. Sighing, Alec threw the book back down onto a heap of colorful clothes. This day was going to be hell if Magnus didn't hurry up.

* * *

><p>Alec ended up spending lunch with Isabelle at Taki's. The two discussed Jace's situation with grave expressions. Isabelle was still focussed on finding Sebastion, but Alec just wanted his brother back; at least, back <em>to normal<em>. He did know the importance of finding Sebastion, especially if the silent brothers could not fully destroy the connection, but his first priority was to see the curse lifted from Jace, and, hopefully, his attitude along with it.

After a while, Isabelle left Alec to see Simon, and Alec found himself wondering the streets of New York. He walked past the jewellery story with the old woman and he smiled fondly; Magnus had not removed the stone since he'd received it. Though Alec had been embarrassed and self-conscious when he'd handed it-well figuratively due to the Warlock's sneakiness-to Magnus, he had been so relieved when he watched his boyfriend's eyes light up with excitement.

Alec really wasn't sure if he could ever show Magnus exactly how much he loved him; but he figured he would have the rest of his life to show Magnus.

The thought of Alec's life brought forth unwanted thoughts and memories of Camille's hurtful words, his fear of growing older, losing Magnus's love, and his newfound fear of dying; Alec had never been truly afraid to die, maybe when he was younger; but ever since Isabelle, Jace, and Alec had begun going on hunts alone, he had always been worried for the two with him; their recklessness would give Alec premature gray hair.

And there was another worry; what about when Alec was older, and his black hair turned grey, his lips cracking. Alec couldn't bear the thought of Magnus staring at him in disgust, or feeling forced to stay with him. No, but he couldn't lost Magnus.

Alec no longer doubted Magnus's love for Alec, but he constantly worried if that love would last the tests of time.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer- I do not own the mortal instruments series, nor the characters. _

_Author's note Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long, I've been battling some serious writer's block! I have offically finished this little fan-fic, and will be taking a short break before beginning more. _

_Thank you to ALL who reviewed, you are all amazing and I love you all! _

_Malec to the end, I know that I will see you all again soon _

_-NinjaKitten_

* * *

><p>After dinner at Taki's, Alec had gone back to the institute with Isabelle. She insisted that he train with her, for she had skipped the morning because she was lonely. "I don't like you being gone, especially when Jace is constantly either moody, or getting fixed from some curse." Alec would have smiled had he not been so worried for Jace.<p>

Alec had ended up training with Isabelle for a good few hours before an alarm went and they were sent on a mission. Without Jace, the two seemed unbalanced. Though it was an easy enough mission, Alec and Isabelle returned with a fair array of bruises.

"We need Jace back," Isabelle concluded as she pulled her dirty boots off, cringing slightly when she bent down.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Alec walked into his flat, kicking his boots off and throwing his key onto the table. Sighing, Alec shrugged his coat off, tossing it onto the couch without glancing at it. Running a hand through his dark hair, Alec frowned as it flicked down into his eyes; he needed a hair-cut.<p>

Reaching the kitchen, Alec stared into the fridge; even though the fridge itself was packed, Alec's creativeness-and energy lever-was running low. However, Alec's rumbling stomach kept Alec from walking away from the fridge-and at an attempt to salvage a meal-Alec pulled bread, onions, and so on from the kitchen. Heaping the ingredients onto the marble island, Alec proceeded to cut slices of cheese, put the bread in the toaster, and cut onions; sniffing slightly a few moments later, Alec had finished his sandwich. Staring at it moodily, Alec ate it quickly; no, it wasn't a great meal, but it would keep him until Magnus came back and made something proper for him.

Walking back into the living room, Alec stared at the tv, confused. "I didn't turn the tv on," Alec muttered as he stared at the man droning on about some disaster on the news. Immediately on edge, Alec looked around the room with narrowed eyes, crouching slightly. Alec cursed himself for not carrying a seraph blade-or at least a knife!-on him.

A figure rose from the couch; Alec prepared to lunge forward until the golden hair began shining in the streak of sunlight. "Jace?" Alec asked incredulously. Though Alec straightened out of his defensive crouch, he still stared at Jace with narrowed, cautious eyes.

Jace standing in the living room, uninvited, reminded Alec too much of their last encounter, and Alec glared at the boy, unwilling to allow the scene to replay itself. "How did you escape the silent brothers?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Something was different though; Jace's eyes were alight with both happiness and guilt; Jace had always been skilled at schooling his features into an unreadable mask, but Alec could read lines of regret pulling his lips into a scowl, as well as his eyebrows, squeeze into a small frown. Alec could always read Jace, except for the past few weeks. "I didn't necessarily escape," Jace hedged, obviously uncomfortable with Alec's hostility. Jace seemed bare, and his voice seemed raw with confusion and uncertainty. Alec's scowl in reply seemed to not help Jace. "I was cured, if that's what you wanted to know, but the Silent Brother's wanted to keep me around for more experimenting." Jace shrugged slightly, looking a bit more like himself. "I didn't want to stay, so I left." He sounded ridiculously cool about the situation, but Alec knew better, hearing the slight waver in his voice.

"How do I know you're 'cured?'" Alec asked, putting quotations around _'cured_' while staring at him with untrusting eyes. In reply, Jace slowly unbuttoned his shirt; before Alec could question him, Jace pulled the shirt to show a large red welt on his chest, where the red possession mark had been before. There was a scar from where Clary had cut the mark, but the welts must have been from the removal of the mark. However, Alec remained skeptical. "And your connection with Sebastion?"

Sighing, Jace raked a hand through his hair. His eyes hardened at Alec's snappy tone. "I don't know Alec, I didn't come to answer every one of your damned questions!" Jace seemed unsettled, his eyes never stopping on anything as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Then you can leave," Alec replied with a cold, flat voice; his eyes were hardened sapphires, his lips a thin line. "I don't want you here, so if you don't have a reason to be here, feel free to leave." Alec knew that he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. Jace had cut through his heart, stabbing at his every defense; Alec understood that it hadn't exactly been Jace, but the hurt was real and deep. Seeing Jace just reopened the wounds.

"Alec, I know the things that I said to you." Jace almost whispered. Alec felt his anger wavering as he watched his brother at his lowest. The boy's eyes were shining, though he blinked back the tears; Jace _did not cry_. "I know every word that I threw at you, and I saw your face as I did it. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I wanted you to know that it wasn't me, not really." Jace seemed to be waging a war inside himself, and Alec instantly felt like a complete asshole.

Jace would be punishing himself enough for Alec; When Jace had hurt Clary, he never forgave himself, despite Clary's constant reassurance that "it hadn't been him." Alec knew that there was nothing worse to Jace than being powerless, especially as he hurt others, and Alec knew that he was not helping. His features instantly softening, Alec took a step toward Jace. "I'm sorry Jace, I shouldn't be judging you so harshly. It just hurt _so much_. I hadn't been thinking properly." Jace seemed unaffected by Alec's apology, and Alec sighed, knowing that it would be hard to lift Jace from his self-hatred. "Jace, don't worry, I'm over it," Alec lied. "I knew straight away that you weren't being yourself. You couldn't control what happened."

When Alec had finished speaking, Jace had been shaking his head, hands covering his face from Alec's view. "No, Alec, this is all my fault," Jace argued, his voice muffled through his hands. "I am too weak! I keep allowing excuses to cover my actions, but eventually I will have to stand up to them." Jace looked up to Alec and Alec was hit with the overwhelming sadness in his brother's eyes. "I will never forgive myself for the things I said to you. You are the strongest person in the world for the things you've done for love." Jace's voice broke and he paused, trying to collect himself. "I only wanted you to know that I did not mean a word of what I said to you," Jace murmured before standing up.

Looking up, confused, Alec asked, "Are you really leaving already?" Alec didn't want to see Jace go in his state; he would end up killing himself.

"I don't belong here, Alec."

Alec had a feeling that Jace was talking about much more than just in Magnus's apartment.

"No Jace, you belong anywhere I am. You are my _parabatai_ and more importantly, my brother." Alec lifted a hand to Jace's shoulder, and was encouraged when Jace didn't shake it off. "I have already forgiven you, for there is nothing to forgive. _It wasn't you Jace." _Alec smiled softly at his brother. "I only care that you are now free, and we can finally get onto killing that bastard Sebastion."

Jace's eyes instantly alighted with excitement, though the self-loathing was still there, hidden deep for now. It was all that Alec could hope for, for now. "He will die," Jace promised, his eyes darkening with pure hatred. Just as Jace was about to elaborate, he was picked up by the scruff of the neck, and thrown to the ground. Jace looked up blankly, looking about as shocked as Alec felt.

Looking up, Alec took in the tall figure of a very intimidating, very angry Magnus Bane. His cat eyes were glowing, narrowed slits, and his fiery hands were glowing, shooting blue sparks. Jace stood, his expression unreadable as he faced Magnus; he did not defend himself even as Magnus grabbed him again and threw him to the ground.

Only then did Alec's initial shock fade and he jumped up from the couch, shouting, "Magnus! No, Jace didn't do anything!" Magnus ignored Alec, stalking toward the fallen shadowhunter. Alec jumped in front of Jace before Magnus could reach him, throwing his hands wide. "Magnus," Alec shouted louder, commanding the Warlock's attention; Alec had to admit that the Warlock's fury was frightening when Magnus turned his eyes on him. "Magnus, please listen," he pleaded, walking closer to him.

The Warlock's hands went out, sending one last bolt of blue lightening before he dropped them, sighing. Jace was now sitting up, his face bruised as he cradled his one arm. "Magnus, Jace is better now. He had been controlled by Sebastion's curse, and it's only now been removed by the Silent Brothers." Alec motioned toward Jace's opened shirt where the red welt could be seen.

Magnus's eyes softened slightly from the enraged fury from before as spoke, however he still shot glares at Jace. "And what? He came here to apologize?" Magnus glared at Jace. "Some things cannot be so easily forgiven, shadowhunter."

Jace seemed to agree completely, but Alec jumped in before he could. "Magnus, he always has my forgiveness, because he never actually did it." Magnus seemed unwilling to look at Alec, but when the Warlock's eyes finally settled on him, the last of the anger seemed to ebb away, leaving a rather drained Warlock behind.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec. Alec himself was surprised, for Jace was the one bruised and broken. He smiled and nodded before motioning toward Jace. "Magnus?" Alec pleaded. Though Magnus obviously understood Alec with that one word, he didn't seem happy about it as he walked up to Jace and, with glowing hands, seemed to heal the shadowhunter's wounds. Jace tried to protest, but Magnus ignored him.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get your bruises from, Alec?" Magnus asked before shooting a quick glare to Jace. "If I didn't come from him."<p>

Only then did Alec remember that he had previously been fairly beaten up by the demons with Isabelle. "Oh," Alec muttered. A slight blush came to his cheeks as embarrassment washed over him; it had been such an easy mission! "Well me and Izzy had a run in with some demons. We weren't really prepared," Alec replied, watching Jace carefully. He hoped that Jace understood what he meant, and, more importantly, that he was needed back at the institute. Jace, however, seemed too caught up in his own misery to notice.

"And what are you still doing here, pray tell?" Magnus asked non-to kindly as he looked at Jace; at least his hands had stopped glowing. Jace, obviously taking the hint, walked to the bootroom, pulling his boots on.

Shooting Magnus a "Your-not-helping" look, Alec followed Jace. The boy remained silent until he had finished tying up his boots. "I'm sorry Alec, I will not bother you both anymore." Jace turned to leave, but Alec caught his arm, frowning. "Jace, I don't want you to disappear! If you left, Izzy would be devastated, and," pulling the guilt card, Alec finished, "It would hurt me more than those words ever could. Especially knowing I was the reason you left."

Jace seemed torn, but he nodded slightly. "Well, I suppose we can all focus on finding Sebastion," his eyes sparked with anger at the name. "Then figure everything out later." Jace smiled slightly, and Alec felt his heart skip a beat. No, he wasn't caught up in the golden-boy's smile, he was merely happy to see the boy rising from his dark stupor.

"Alright, I'll be around later to begin deciding on our next plan of action," Alec told his brother, his smile full of relief. "And Jace," Alec added, his smile spreading to a joking grin. "How about you just go straight to the institute? No detours, ok?"

Pushing Alec affectionately, Jace nodded before leaving. Alec sighed, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders; one that he had unconsciously been holding. Turning back to Magnus, Alec gulped in fear; Magnus still looked _pissed._ "So, uh, how has your day been?" Alec asked meekly, taking an uncertain step forward.

Magnus stood, his expression changing from sarcastic, to angry, to blank, before finally landing on annoyed. "Well, I've just had the best time, Alec, thanks for asking!" He stomped into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sighing, Alec knew that he had to follow. He couldn't leave things like that. "Magnus," Alec called as he walked toward the bedroom. Pushing the door opened timidly, Alec asked, "Magnus, where are you?"

The Warlock suddenly appeared in front of Alec, his amber eyes shining with anger. "I'm right here Alec! Yet it doesn't really matter if I'm here, with a client, or on the fucking mood, because it seems that my opinion doesn't seem to even reach you!" Magnus huffed before turning away, stalking to the other side of the room and gazing out of the window.

Alec understood Magnus's anger; he had always been so frustrated with Alec's confused affection toward Jace, but Alec was past that. Now he only felt brotherly affection and concern. He also understood that it had been so hard for Magnus to handle Alec's pain and despair from Jace's words, and even hard to just up and forgive him, but Alec had to make him understand too. "Magnus, please-"

"NO, Alec!" Magnus burst, interrupted Alec. He still remained facing the window, though his shoulders were tense. "When will you realize that not everything may be forgiven with a small smack on the hand and then a hug?" Alec took a step toward Magnus, unsure. "When Jace is upset, the whole world has to be put on hold so that everyone can hug him, tell him he's great, and shower him with praise until his giant ego has been lifted! He is not the angel child you all believe him to be," Magnus was passed annoyed now, his voice shaking with frustration and anger.

Alec touched Magnus gently on the back, causing the warlock to tense even more, though he still did not meet Alec's eyes. "Magnus, I understand that it's hard for you to forgive him, but he really wasn't at fault here." Finally the warlock turned to Alec, and his eyes burned with anger. "Oh? And what about the time his arrogance almost got you killed with that demon?" Magnus asked, voice drenched with sarcasm. "I mean, it was a small mistake, what's the matter? Oh, and what about when he almost got me band from the clave because he went to visit his father behind my back? No, "_Jace that was bad, naughty Jace_" No! Instead everyone felt sorry for him for his terrible past!"

Alec watched the warlock with wide eyes; he'd rarely seen Magnus so completely enraged. "I realize that we have been rather sensitive to Jace, but he has been through more than us, and we don't want to watch him fall more and more into his painful memories," Alec explained calmly, despite his shaking hands. Alec didn't want to take sides, but he couldn't help protect Jace, he'd been doing it for so long. "I don't expect you to forgive him," Alec added hurriedly when Magnus's eyes darkened. "But please, try to understand that I have been protecting Jace my entire life. He's my brother, and I would do anything from him." Alec moved closer to Magnus, his hands on the warlock's chest. "Just as I would do anything for you."

Finally Magnus's eyes softened and his arms enveloped Alec with a tight grip. "I cannot promise that I will behave, but I know myself of the mistakes of my own past. I was never forgiven for many, and they have haunted me my entire existence." Magnus seemed to almost grudgingly calm down. "I would not wish that on anyone, not even that little demon boy." Alec instantly relaxed into Magnus as the warlock seemed to finally see reason. "But don't expect me to suddenly shower him with kindness," The warlock added, causing Alec to smile as they moved toward the bed.

"I never would expect that, Magnus."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the crappy ending! Had NO ideas and just wanted to get it all finished!<em>

_UPDATE!_

_...you know. This ending is just so terrible that I may be tempted to write a short "MOST DEFINITELY" last chapter. But you must show me you want it! (please no one say that's what she said!) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Due to the fact that I am weak, and I love you-and Malec-oh so much, I have decided to do one last FINAL chapter. _

_I agree that the last one really did suck as an ending, so here ya go... Hopefully this is more satisfying. However, if you complain, I don't care! I'm finished with this fanfic and moving on! _

_But yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much! It makes me so happy to know my time isn't being wasted on a story no one will read!_

_-NinjaKitten signing off._

* * *

><p>"Would you two stop bickering?" Isabelle was glaring at Alec and Jace as they frowned at each other; well, Alec frowned, Jace, however, seemed to be enjoying fighting with Alec. It was as if they were fifteen again, though Alec was now much better at fighting back.<p>

Clary and Isabelle had been talking about girl nonsense (Alec had always found them a strange combination with Isabelle's strike quick and deadly attitude, and Clary's shy stubbornness) while Alec and Jace argued over which weapon best worked against a Drevaak demon. Their voices quickly escalated and Isabelle and Clary shot them dirty looks, obviously pausing in their conversation about how hot some guy was on some show.

Jace, sitting back with a large grin. "We are having a heated discussion Isabelle," Jace corrected her before adding-as if he couldn't help himself, "I understand that that is difficult for you to grasp since we didn't mention anything about how hot Bill Kaulitz is." By the end, Jace's voice had jumped several voices in a pitiful excuse of a girl's.

Isabelle, deciding that Jace wasn't worth it, turned back to Clary, her eyes instantly brightening. Alec sighed, looking up at the roof. _'Why did I not realize before that they are all such children?' _Alec thought back to when he'd lived in the institute (not too long ago) and been fairly passive over his family's conversations. However, lately, he couldn't help but find them immature and shallow.

Perhaps that was because he now lived with an 800 year old Warlock… As Jace were reading Alec's mind, he asked, "When's Bane coming?" Jace's eyes darkened slightly, though, as he asked; ever since Jace's possession, he hadn't seemed to be able to look Magnus in the face, and he hadn't said a sarcastic word to him even once. Alec would have found it nice, had Jace's attitude not been a constant reminder to the events that had happened then.

Shrugging, Alec looked away. Magnus was with the same werewolf whom had staged his own death to be with his vampire lover. Alec couldn't help but smile whenever he heard of the doomed couple; maybe it was because he no longer considered them doomed. No, Alec had become quite a bit more optimistic to the power of love when he'd opened up to it himself.

"Hello all!" A booming voice rattled through the room. Seconds later Magnus entered the institute room and Alec jumped up with a warm smile. He ignored as Jace muttered, "I think we said his name too many times." Twining his arms around Magnus's neck, he kissed the warlock lightly on the cheek, then his lips. It was a sweet kiss, but Alec still pulled away blushing; especially when Isabelle began wolf whistling. "How has your day been, love?" Magnus asked with a sultry smile.

Alec shrugged; his day had been all around uneventful. He'd joined the three with training, though that had ended quickly when Jace and Clary had become fairly inappropriate. Isabelle and Alec had then watched some movies before she left. Alec, then left alone, had gone training by himself-in a separate room that he'd left Jace and Clary in of course. He had gone through the day looking forward to Magnus's return. "Didn't do much." Alec caught Magnus wince, though the warlock seemed to be trying to hide it, and he asked worriedly, "Are you alright?" His hands moved to cup the warlock's face as he watched him with wide eyes.

Smiling reassuringly, Magnus shrugged nonchalantly, though the pain was still in his eyes. "It's just the damned hallowed ground. The half demon of me doesn't exactly mix well with churches." Alec instantly felt guilty for asking Magnus to meet him at the institute instead of their house as usual. Obviously catching Alec's remorseful expression, he shook his head. "I'm fine, I just feel slightly uncomfortable. It's nothing compared to how I've felt all day being apart from you." The flirtatious smile was back as Magnus leaned down to meet Alec's lips hungrily. He pulled Alec closer and smiled against the shadowhunter's lips. "I've missed you."

Something hit Alec in the back of the head, causing him to gasp. Magnus, obviously not noticing, took this as an invitation and slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth. The shadowhunter's cheeks flared with embarrassment and another object-noticeably larger-hit him. Pulling away, Alec turned to glare at Jace, whom had his arm raised, his other shoe in his hand as if he was preparing to throw it next. "Stop doing that!" Alec said through clenched teeth.

Magnus looked disheartened. "Oh dang it, I'd hoped that you were becoming more comfortable with some PDA." Alec's look of shock had Isabelle basically rolling on the ground.

* * *

><p>The five had spent a few more hours together. Jace was polite to Magnus, attempting to act casual. Magnus, however, was doing his best to merely ignore Jace. Alec knew that this was for the best, for if Magnus replied, it would most likely be something Magnus would regret later. Scratch that, it would be something Magnus would be proud of later-even worse. This would cause Jace's ego to flare up, then Magnus's, and an all-out ego-duel would ensue.<p>

There was just not enough space for their two big heads sometimes.

Alec knew the Magnus was trying to get over his remaining anger with Jace; though he doubted that Magnus would ever truly forgive Jace, he was hoping that he could at least come to terms with it, and give Jace the benefit of the doubt. This had yet to happen, but Alec could always hope.

Jace, of course, had yet to forgive himself.

Everything was fairly normal, however. Maryse was head of the institute, and they had many new tutors and trainers. Jace enjoyed giving them a hard time, and Clary had begun learning more about runes; she seemed to becoming more and more skilled with them. Isabelle was flirting outrageously with one of the tutors-though he was much too old and had gotten a "I'm going to kill you" speech from Alec when he'd "harmlessly" returns Isabelle's flirts; however, Isabelle seemed to still be going strong with Simon. Alec was over his brotherly protection from keeping his sister away from the vampire. He seemed to be good for her at the very least.

Jace and Clary were, of course, disgustingly in love. After a few months, she moved into the Institute, her mother and Luke often visiting.

Alec and Magnus, however, had reached an impasse.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you say that we would talk about this eventually?" Alec asked, frowning at his boyfriend as he changed into clothes. Alec remained stubbornly in the bed.<p>

Magnus had been planning a romantic vacation with Alec for their six month anniversary, but the celebration of time passing only brought Alec darkened thoughts. Magnus seemed frustrated, though he tried not to show it by using sarcasm. "Exactly Alexander, _eventually. _As in, maybe not in the present, but sometime in the future."

"You said that four months ago," Alec pointed out as he crossed his arms. Magnus, sighing, sat back down on the bed when it became obviously that Alec was not getting up. "Alec, dear, I know why you're upset, but I don't think this is a good idea. What you're asking for is something that you can never take back." With an attempt at humour, he added. "It's like tattooing your entire body on a whim, then realizing that you look like an idiot tattooed as Nightcrawler from _'The X-men_'. His humour was not received very well.

"I just want to know, Magnus. I want to at least know there's a chance." Alec remained as stubborn as ever, and Magnus conceded defeat.

"Yes Alec, I didn't just want the grey book for its general power, or to save Clary's mother." Magnus paused, taking a breath as if to stabilize himself. "I was looking for something more specific." Alec seemed to get more impatient with every word Magnus spoke, watching him with insistent eyes. "I was looking for a spell that created immortality."

Though Alec had been expecting, _hoping_, for this answer, he still sucked in a shocked breath. Magnus flinched, but continued. "I found one… But Alec, you must realize that I couldn't do this to you. Not only do I not know the certainty of the outcome of this spell, but you don't realize the consequences living forever." Magnus's eyes told of an old wisdom, and Alec suddenly felt very young and ignorant.

It was true, Alec wasn't sure what he wanted. He knew that he wanted Magnus, and that he could never lose him, but was he willing to outlive his friends, his family? Could he really watch them age and die, watch their _children_ age and die as he never grew older? He looked up at Magnus with confused eyes, "How did you stand it?"

A dark humour spread across Magnus's expressing. "Well, it gets easier as the decades pass. Of course it's much easier when you had no one to care for in the first place." There was a long lived pain in Magnus that Alec couldn't help but notice. He reached across the bed for Magnus's hand, it was unresponsive. Magnus seemed miles away as he stared out the window. He continued talking, though Alec didn't think Magnus was talking to him. "I didn't have a family, I didn't have friends. I had short bouts of romance that ended in tragedy, death, or the end of a drunken night. I could never imagine having to say goodbye to parents who loved you and cared for you their entire life, or a brother and sister who would die for you." Magnus's eyes finally met with Alec's, and he seemed to only now be realizing what he was saying. "And that, my dear, is why I wouldn't even consider asking someone to do this. Not just for me." Magnus's eyes closed. "I searched for a spell to rid my immortality, but there is not such one where the warlock survived. I swear, Alec, I would for you."

Alec moved closer to Magnus. He watched him timidly; the atmosphere in the room was tense and fragile, as if one wrong word would crack the room in two. "Magnus, there is nothing I would not do for you. I could never imagine having you leave me," he stated truthfully. Alec had never been so honest and intense before, and this caught Magnus's attention despite his own dark mood. "I would never ask you to have to watch me die. I already know that I will have to be watch my parents die, every shadowhunter excepts that, as with my siblings." Alec moved even closer to Magnus, their forheads touching. "And yet, I could never imagine letting you slip away from me."

There was a question in Magnus's eyes that Alec didn't hesitate a second to answer, "Yes Magnus."

The warlock seemed almost in a daze. He pulled away, eyes wide before he suddenly attacked the younger boy. Hot kisses trailed down Alec's neck and he grabbed at the sheets with clenched hands. "Yes, Yes, Magnus," He repeated over and over.  
>Alec knew that he could never be without Magnus, and that, Magnus in turn, could never be without Alec. Magnus had been through so many lovers, but Alec considered what they had <em>so much more<em>. There was no way in describing what was between the two, just as there was no way to describe how the warlock was making Alec feel as he bit his sensitive skin gently.

"It's official," Alec murmured breathlessly as Magnus's hands trailed under his shirt. "You're stuck with me now."

* * *

><p><em><span>DONE DONE DONE!<span>_  
><em><span>Reviews are love!<span>_


End file.
